


Devils in Chains

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Begging, Blowjobs, Breeding, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pegging, Sub!V, anal penetration, dom!reader, semi-public, sub!Nero, sub!Vergil, sub!dante, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 27,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: An assortment of short femdom ficlets from my blog. See individual chapters for summaries.





	1. V - Phone Booth (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> V and reader get a little handsy in the red phone booth. Nico inadvertently hears a little too much.

“Keep talking, baby.”

V bites his lips, taking in a shaky breath before he covers the mouthpiece and hisses at you, “It’s hard when I have…well.”

A smirk crosses your lips. “When I have a hand in your pants?” It’s mouthed more than spoken, you don’t really want Nico to know you’re doing the nasty with V in the phone booth. All the same, you don’t stop caressing his pretty cock, feeling up the prominent veins on the shaft, the slit of his pisshole. 

Your pet trembles, uncovers the mouthpiece to start relaying to the gunsmith exactly where the phone booth is. It’s almost as if you have a finger on the strings of his body, because whenever you stroke up his cock, his back straightens, and when you go on a downstroke, V curls downwards, his voice becoming breathier the closer he gets to the edge. And he does - get to the edge, that is. 

“Hey hey hey, are you fucking having sex while I’m on the phone?” Nico’s voice yells out from beside V’s ear. “Nasty. I’ve got where you are but I’m gonna wait a bit. Don’t wanna ruin your fun.” The sound of her hanging up is all V hears for a good long while, because you’re pulling down his pants and taking his cock into your mouth.

“A-ahhh~” V moans, his fingers lowering to tangle into your hair as his hips rock gently, his cock thrusting into your mouth as much as you allow. Your tongue swirls around the lip of his mushroom cockhead, into his slit, and down the sides of his shafts and following the veins until you’re forced to writhe your tongue along the underside of his cock the further down he plunges. “Oh. Ohhh.”

You resurface, wiping your lips off on his hip. “Busted.”

V chuckles, his hands leaving your head so he can grasp at your forearms instead, bracing himself against the wall as his knees buckle under him. “But I have a feeling you’re not quite done with me yet, aren’t you, my love?”

An equally dark laugh answers him, one that reverberates through his lithe body as you sink your mouth onto his cock, taking him right down to the base. Swallowing around his cockhead as it slips into your throat. Your tight, slick, convulsing throat. And just when he’s about to cum, just as he teeters on that edge, you pull yourself off his cock and watch the strings of drool that drip off his throbbing, red cock. “Of course not. Ready to beg for mercy?”

A sly glint enters his dark eyes. “Of course not, my love. Surely this isn’t the worst you can do.”

You press a kiss against the base of his cock, right above his balls, letting his cock bob against your grinning face. “Hopefully Nico’ll take a while, darling, or you might not get a chance to cum today.”

He grits his teeth. “She’ll drag her heels.”

“For your cock’s sake, I hope so.”


	2. Vergil - Whipped (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dante and Nero tease Vergil for being, as they say, a whipped man. They learn better.

It started off subtly. You barely put your hand out for the menu and it appeared in your palm, opened up and placed right side up. Vergil doesn’t even take a glance at it, instead choosing to cross his arms and turn his frigid gaze to the diner window. 

“You, uh.” Nero offers his own menu to his father. “Not gonna take a look at the menu?” 

Vergil barely looks at him before grunting, “No.”

Dante just sighs and waves the waitress over. “Leave him alone. Vergil’s too good for diner grub. Hey, lady!”

“Be nice, Dante,” you admonish the red-clad devil hunter. “Hello, I’ll have a cheeseburger and a side of chips and a milkshake. Mr grumpy will have a chicken fried steak and a pot of lady grey tea. Thank you.” Closing the menu, you move to hand it to the waitress when Vergil takes it from your hands to hand it over for you. 

After the other two men order, they look at Vergil strangely. 

“Chicken fried steak? Really?” Dante taunts his brother. Then he turns to you, “And you’re ordering for him?”

Vergil slowly turns his head to his brother and pins a stony glare on him. “And? You have a problem?” 

“Just saying.” Dante throws up his hands. “But maybe V might’ve softened you up a little if you’re letting your old lady take the reins.”

Although you have a few choice words for the big mouthed demon hunter yourself, you elect to lean back and watch the show. Nero, too, looks like he’d rather be anywhere than between two feuding brothers.

Vergil uncrosses his arms and leans forward, putting his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers before his lips. “Jealous, are we, Dante?” Yamato hums at his side, as though thirsty for half-demon blood.

Energy whips around Dante, that usual glint of mischief entering his eyes as he also plants his forearms on the table, his lapels shifting to reveal his guns in their holsters. “Me? Jealous?”

At once, both rear their fists back.

Nero swears and jumps into action, both hands needed to wrangle Dante back into his seat. You, on the other hand, just use the back of your hand, just your fingertips really, on Vergil’s taut bicep to stop him. 

“Boys. If you cause a scene, I might get angry,” you murmur softly, your firm voice only outmatched by the stone in your gaze. “And I don’t think you’ll like me when I’m angry.”

Recalling the last time you got angry with him, Dante cringes and shrinks, holding his crotch as he seems to slide down the seat. “Point taken. I don’t think lil’ Dante will ever recover.”

Now it’s Vergil’s turn to smirk. “What was that about being whipped again, Dante?” 

Your eyes cut to your silver haired lover. “Vergil.”

Though his jaw twitches, Vergil stands down, adjusting his seat so he’s relaxed with his arms crossed once more. He slicks his hair back, huffs, and turns his gaze to the window. 

With everyone finally calmed down, the waitress comes by with the food. It’s a tense silence as she sets out the dishes, as you and her exchange pleasantries as you ask for additional condiments for the table. 

“Ketchup and sweet chilli for you, my dear,” you murmur softly to Vergil as you hand over the bottles.

Agitated as he is, Vergil still inclines his head and grunts a polite ‘thank you’. Dante and Nero watch in silence as you pass them their respective drinks and chosen condiments, also thanking you in a sheepish tone as you preside over them like a stern mother. Or an angry schoolmistress. 

“Now you are all going to get through lunch without sniping at each other. You will be nice. You will not fight. If I see or hear a single sneer or taunt, I will make you wish you never opened your mouth to begin with.” Your voice is level and calm, something dangerous roiling under the surface that sends chills down the boys’ spines. “Am I clear?”

“Yes ma’am,” Nero and Vergil chime in unison.

You turn your stern gaze to Dante. “Dante?”

He grumps and crosses his arms. But he nods. “Yes, boss. Can we eat now?”

Rolling your eyes, you dig into your food. “Yes, you petulant child. You may eat now.”

“Heh, petulant child.” It’s Nero this time who mutters it under his breath.

“Nero.”

The youngest of the trio of men ducks his head and stuffs his mouth with his burger instead. “Sffowwy.”


	3. Vergil - The Many Uses of Yamato (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Yamato gets used for means other than fighting.

The size and feel of the object threatening to penetrate his willing ass is one he’s never felt before. It’s hard, oval in shape, and thoroughly intimidating. “What is that?” Vergil struggles to turn around from where he’s securely fastened to the spanking bench. “What is that?!”

“Never you mind, honey,” you chirp, smoothing a hand over his back. “Now just relax or it’ll hurt more.” Lube smears all over his skin, making your chosen toy slide all over his puckered hole, pressing hard on his balls instead. 

Vergil moans through gritted teeth, his face pressed against the leather bench, his toned legs trembling. His back arches, his asscheeks flexing, and he lifts his head long enough to leave a string of saliva as he lets out a reedy whine. It presses harder, pressing and pressing until his slick ass gives in, spreading around the strange shape until he can feel each individual little notch, each ridge, rub against his hole as it slides in. “Nnngh, what-what is thaaaa-uh.” His voice trembles.

“You like it?” You ask with a grin, adjusting your grip on the makeshift dildo so you can lean on it, so you can use your weight to sink it so far into his ass he actually wheezes that it’s in his belly. “Is it deep, honey?”

“Yes,” he groans. “Very. Nnnngh-Deep.”

“Can you take more, baby?” 

It takes a moment, but Vergil plants his chest right back on the bench and arches his back, his legs shifting wider as though to open himself more. He takes a fortifying breath. Looks back at you with those dancing, icy blue eyes, and smirks, “Of course. I’m always up for a challenge.”

A smile stretches across your lips in response. “Good boy.” It’s whispered lowly, into the skin of his back, as you slip in the rest of your selected implement inside him. Up until cool metal presses against his bubble butt. “That’s all. You’ve taken it all, my good boy.”

On his end, Vergil trembles and bites down hard on the leather. Now it really feels like you’re deep. The rigid, unforgiving length of the object doesn’t move, doesn’t budge even when he rocks his hips to encourage you to move. “Ma’am-I-” 

He cuts himself off with gritted teeth, drool pooling and soaking the leather, as you fuck him slowly but firmly with the impromptu dildo. Despite his muffled groans and his writhing hips, you never go faster than that, never further. Controlling the pace until he rears up to snarl over his shoulder that he’s sick of you teasing him. 

“Enough! I am not fragile!” Vergil’s growl is deep, guttural, and mean, a blue glow chasing up his veins until he feels your nails dig into his ass. The object in his ass hums as his power ripples through his body.

“This is the most inopportune time for your Devil Trigger to show up, Vergil.” You sigh and withdraw the pole from his ass.

“Don’t.” The growl gets deeper. Suddenly, the humming, the reverberation of power echoing back to him seems oddly familiar. “Wait. Is that-?” Once more, he’s cut off when you angle the Yamato’s tsuka just right onto his prostate. “H-how dareeeeee you-nngh.” His cock weeps precum onto the floor, his erect cock blushing bright red with denied pleasure. 

“You weren’t complaining earlier though,” you hum, working it back and forth, back and forth, until the slick sound of fucking fills the air and Vergil is bouncing on his toes to fuck it back. “Look how pretty you are, baby, fucking back on me.”

Through his panting and the sound of fucking, Vergil bites out, “You-I’ll make you pay for this!”

“I’m sure you will. In the meantime…” You bite down on the meat of his back and fuck him as hard as you dare, as fast as you dare, and soon enough you have your stoic lover crying out in ecstasy.

“Touch me. Touch me. Touch. Me.” Vergil struggles in his restraints, his hair flying all over the place as he does his best to look back at you. “My Love. Please.”

Pressing a gentle kiss to his back, you grin. “As you wish.” His hips dance as you slip a hand down to his cock, as you stroke up and down fast and dirty. 

“Yes. Yesyesyes nngghg-” Deep, guttural cries meet your ears to the time of the slick fucking of your hand on his cock and Yamato’s tsuka in his ass. “M-may I c-ccuuummnngh?”

“Cum for me.” 

Vergil rears up, his back muscles tightening and his hips stilling for one heartbeat, then two, and then the silver-haired swordsman cums with a soundless scream. In the next moment, he’s humping his hips hard again, mindless in his desire to prolong his mind-scrambling orgasm. For several long minutes, Vergil humps and groans and cums long, pearly strings of cum onto the floor, forming a respectable puddle.

And finally, with one last winded groan, Vergil falls limp onto the bench. Panting like he ran through the entire demon world in a single day. Yamato slides out of him with a pathetic squelch, leaving his ass to gape ever so slightly before it clenches closed weakly. 

With your snarly kitty finally weak and limp, you take the opportunity to circle your fingertip around the puffy ring of his ass. It twitches, sucking ever so gently, and you giggle at it. “Oh, you’re so cute, baby. Take a break, honey, I’ll be back.”

That rouses Vergil, more so than you removing his restraints. “Clean Yamato’s handle…please?”

A kiss to his spit-slicked lips. “Of course. Now take a breather. I’ll be back.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he purrs, folding his arms under his chin to watch you work with lazy eyes.


	4. Dante - Scared?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominating Dante in his Devil Trigger form~

If you thought you were small in comparison to Dante before, it’s nothing compared to the huge bulk of his Sin Devil Trigger form.

“What’s wrong, boss?” Dante jeers at you in that distorted, deep voice. “Scared?”

You give him the elevator stare, eyes smouldering with lust as you eye the dark obsidian armour on his chest. The powerful wings that flutter at his shoulders, that flex to arch over you. The demonic clawed hands that curl around your form. When you finally make it up to those hellfire eyes, those carved horns, you just smirk and curl your fingers around the plate-like armour on his chest.

“Me? Scared?” You purr and walk your fingers up his chest. “Of you?”

“Yeah.” Dante’s flames grow larger. Brighter. “Big bad demon, sharp claws and all, baby.”

In typical fashion, you roll your eyes and climb him like a tree, using those thick thighs and pronounced hips to bring you up to eye level with your demonic lover.

“Aw, honey,” you simper with a sweet smile. A fake little pout of your lips. All moments before you slam your lips on his teeth in a ferocious kiss, summoning a sonorous purr from his huge chest. “I think you should be more afraid of me.” In emphasis, a hand latches onto the junction of horn and skull, jerking it back so he’s looking up at you, flames licking at your skin yet only leaving a pleasant warmth behind.

Dante’s claws cup your ass and back, suffusing you with heat. Both comforting and sexual at the same time, particularly when he pinches your ass between finger and thumb. “Oh you’re so fucking right, boss,” he groans through his fangs, tilting his head so he can open his mouth to you. “So fucking right.”


	5. Vergil - Soft and Hard (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominating Vergil in his Devil Trigger form~

The icy blue glow emanating from Vergil’s Sin Devil Trigger form should make you feel cold, yet all you can feel is the roaring heat of his skin. Er, armour. You step closer into the shelter of his wide chest and shifting wings, tracing a finger over his thickly muscled thighs. The only thing you can reach with his impressive height.

“You’re a lot softer than I imagined you being, darling,” you murmur softly, tapping a fingernail on the chitin-like plates. And as you say that, your eyes are drawn to the sudden twitching of the leather skin over his crotch. “Hm?”

His mandibles shift and twitch, yet he says nothing. What can he say when a slit breaks open along the leather, a bright blue light forming in that darkness. And like a flower blooming from a bud, a phallic-shaped object unfurls before your eyes. It’s thick, long, curved upwards towards his belly and laced with blue veins and soft leather-like ridges akin to that on his armour. 

“Oh, what is this?” You croon, tapping a gentle finger on the tip. His cockhead weeps bright blue pre-cum the longer you rub the pad of your finger around his slit. “Hmm.”

At your soft groan, Vergil shudders and hunches forward, his claws hovering in the air beside your hips. As though struggling to decide whether to touch you or not. The tight, warm grip of your hands around his girthy cock decides that for him, however, directing him as effectively as your spoken orders do.

“M-mmm-my love,” Vergil growls.

You reach up and put a finger to his teeth. “Let me, my darling Vergil.”

“Yes, my love.” Is his quiet answer. That and a resounding groan as you have him pick you up with one hand, the other helping to rip your clothes off.

“Now, Vergil.” You start, angling his meaty, weeping, demonic cock at your slick-drenched folds. “Fuck me until I’m seeing stars, my darling.”

Vergil’s flame bright eyes glow ever chillier, casting a shadow over his cheeks as he bows his head so he can press his fangs to your cheek. “Yes, ma’am.”


	6. Nero - How Cute (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominating Nero in his Devil Trigger form~

“Oh, you look so cute with long hair!”

Nero grumps at you and swats your hand away with his claws. His spirit hands, however, have a different idea. They hold your wrists and keep them in his hair, making you cup his skull. Dragging you close.

“Why must you be so embarrassing?” Nero’s grumbles are half-hearted as he steps close and puts his claws on your hips. “Aren’t you even remotely scared that I’ll scratch you? Not even a little bit?”

Laughing, you press close and hook your leg around his thigh. “It’s not going to be any worse than what you already do.” Lowering your gaze, you follow the trail of plated armour down to his groin, eyeing the nigh-invisible slit that you can barely see. “Say, how long can you stay in this form?”

Nero’s taken aback by your question but he answers nevertheless. “Um, a while. Why?”

Removing one hand from his hair, you cup his ass tightly and squeeze. Kneading the tough flesh and flexible armour. Feeling more than hearing his gasp. “Because I want to play with you like this for as long as I can,” you purr into his ear, nibbling it harshly. Roughly. Taking in the full-bodied shudders that wrack his demonic form.

Nero moans gutturally, digs his claw tips into your flesh. “Oh yeah?”

“Mm-hm.” Another purr, another grope at his ass and inner thighs. “I wanna know how big your cock is like this. I wanna know how it feels to ride you like a wild bronco, Nero.” It’s whispered into his ear this time and he whimpers, pinning you close to his body with powerful arms. “I also want to feel how it’d be like to fuck your tight ass.” An adventurous finger taps at his clenched asshole. “Who knows, maybe it’ll feel like your first time all over again.”

Nero’s dark groan shakes you to the bone, yet his neon-bright eyes are locked on yours. That slit that you were eyeing earlier splits open, a slick substance drooling from the opening. “Where’s the fucking bed.” He’s snarling now, whipping his head around.

“Bed?” You bat your lashes at him and jump up, wrapping your arms and legs around him just as he catches you and holds you close. “Bed? Honey, who needs a bed when there’s a perfectly good wall right over here?”

At that, Nero slams his lips on yours and backs you into the nearby wall, ever so gentle as he presses you into the brick. Fuck yeah, he don’t need no bed.


	7. Nero - Admit It (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein his stubbornness is a gift and a curse.

“Admit it.”

Nero grits his teeth and stifles the scream building up in his chest. Heavy panting fills the air and his head for a good few moments. Stretching into eternity until he calms, until the thundering in his blood softens, and he can hear beyond the ringing in his ears. 

“Admit it, honey. You’re making this a lot harder than it has to be,” you murmur, sitting astride his sweaty thighs like a queen upon her throne. His cock feels like a hot iron rod in your hand, throbbing and twitching to the time of his pounding heart. Rivulets of precum dribble down his veined shaft and slicks your grip, more beading up out of his slit as you bend down and kiss the blushing red cockhead.

Silver hair sticks to his forehead as he tosses his head to the side, his eyes squinted and barely visible as he tries his hardest to glare at you. And yet his lips tremble, his white teeth bearing down into his bleeding lower lip. The grimace on his face shows an expression of pain and anger, yet his body says otherwise. His back arches, his hips dance, and Nero bucks up into your grip rebelliously.

“Mmm, a challenge?” A smile crosses your lips and you shuffle to slide between his thighs instead. Press a kiss to his sweaty thigh, his scrunched up balls, and the soaked skin of the base of his cock. “I like that. Let me know when you’re ready to give up, sweetheart.”

“N-never.” Nero’s voice is hoarse, scratchy, the most guttural you’ve ever heard, yet that stubborn quality of it is ever so clear. He smirks tremulously and restores his iron grip on the chains holding his arms to the side. “Do your worst.”

Humming, you take his puffy cockhead into your mouth and savour the broken whine from his drooling lips. Enjoy the salty, bitter taste of his precum, the softness of his skin pulsing on your tongue. He’s so close to orgasm, you can feel it, the twitching of his needy, desperate cock almost breaking your resolve to deny him until he gives in. Alas, you’re not about to let your pet get the better of you.

After all, he begs so much better after he’s been broken.


	8. Vergil - Never Enough (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Vergil likes to be on top, why not make him do all the work~

As much as you enjoy having Vergil on top of you, this position has got the rest of your experiences beat. Lounging on the bed, pillow under your hips, and enjoying the rolling of his hips against yours, you’re living your best life. Of course, the view of his perfectly muscled, pale abs rippling with his efforts is mouthwatering. Add to that the bobbing and weaving of his blushing, leaking cock as he repositions his knees and his feet to lean back, and it’s absolutely porn worthy.

“Oh, Vergil, honey, you look so good like this,” you growl and scratch up his abs and chest. Dig and claw until bright red lines bloom up all over his pale flesh. “Ride me harder, baby.”

Vergil grits his teeth and leverages on his powerful thighs and braced feet, his hands planted on your thighs, panting with the effort of bouncing up and down on the thick dildo protruding from your crotch. Sweat drips from his chin, his temple, slicking his body and turning it shiny under your bedroom light. He growls, snarls at you when you grip his cock and fondle his balls, “My love, I-”

“Getting tired, Vergil?” 

It’s said in a sweet tone, but Vergil is affronted by it and switches back to straddling you properly, his hands slamming into the bed by your shoulders. His arms, bulging and flexing with his movements, tremble and shake. No, he’s not tired. He’s just-he’s just super fucking sensitive-shit stop touching his cock or he’ll-

“Ma’am-I-” His voice is raw, seething with emotion. Panic. Desire. Frustration.

“You wanna cum, Vergil?”

His eyes spit fire at you. “Yes,” he hisses, ducking his head so he’s blanketed over you. Skin to skin. Mouth to mouth. His forehead pressed against yours and his biceps at your head, hiding you entirely under his strong figure even as he rides the dildo like a pro. You can feel his cock rubbing up against your belly, smearing precum all over your skin. In between kisses, Vergil nips and nibbles at your lips, snarling into your mouth, “Do I have permission?”

“Mmm,” you purr. While you consider his request, you brace your own feet and roll up into him while he sinks down, stuffing the fat dildo so far into him and so hard that he wheezes, his eyes rolling in its sockets. “Do you deserve it?”

“Yes.” Vergil separates from you with a sharp pop and bares his teeth, his hips rolling faster, harder, until you, too, are huffing from the force of his thrusts. “So-” He stops and grinds in tight, quick circles, whimpering silently into your neck. “Even if you don’t give me permission-” His cock throbs and flexes, his balls pulling up tight against his body. His hands tangle themselves into your hair, his body squirming against you as he feels you dig your nails into his ass cheeks. “I’ll just cum anyway.”

Laughing, you fuck up into him from below and squeeze a hand between your bodies so you can get to his thick, hungry cock. “Oh, really?”

Growls echo in your ear. “Do you test me?” A slap on his ass makes him jump. But that’s all he needs. Vergil stiffens against you, an expression of panic and surprise flitting across his handsome features. “No-! No-I-!”

“Cum for me.” 

And with a soundless cry, he does. Face stuffed into your neck, hips rocking desperately, ass tightening and squeezing the dildo inside him, the dildo that scrapes against his sweet spot each time he rocks back and forth. Prolonging his orgasm and forcing his cock to spurt out stream after stream of pearlescent cum. So with one final, pathetic squirt of cum, with one last tiny little wheeze that you feel more than hear, Vergil falls limp against you, his sweaty body pinning you where you lie.

And yet you continue to pump your hips gently up and down. Letting him ride through the afterglow. Letting him twitch and moan cutely against you to stop.

“E-enough.” Even as he says that, he chases your dildo as you pull out of him gently. Groans at the sick squelch of his asshole letting go of the thick silicon. Sighs at the feel of your nail raking a line of fire up his spine. “Enough.”

“Done so soon, my lovely?” You ask with a contented grin, busying yourself with scratching the hell out of his back for your own amusement. “I didn’t think a bit of riding would tire you out so much.”

That taunt is more than enough to get him to snap his slightly hazy gaze to you, fire building in its icy depths once more. “What?”

“Oh, it’s only been twenty minutes since you started, Vergil. It’s a new record~” 

He growls, teeth bared, and sits up, rising on his knees high enough to slip the cock back inside him. “I’m. Not. Done.”

Got him. “That’s my good boy.”


	9. V - Exposed (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which V and the reader almost get caught in the Devil May Cry office.

“I never took you to be an exhibitionist, V,” you murmur into his lips, body flush against his, pressing him against a wall plastered with posters of half-naked women. “How risque.”

He just chuckles and slides his hand into your skirt. “But exciting.” His purrs are dark. Velvety. Like chocolate to your ears as he undoes his own pants, inviting your gaze down to the pale flesh of the base of his cock. “Also, Dante doesn’t mind.”

“That’s because he’s a pervert,” you hiss back at him, purposely ignoring his bared cock for his vest. Undoing it with one hand and opening the lapels so you can see his inked body in all its glory. “He’d watch if I let him.” 

V bites his lips, tilts his head back. Feels you clamp your teeth down on his bared neck. Your fingers pinching at his sensitive nipples. His twitching abs. When you dig your nails into his sides and jerk his pants down his thighs, V moans and hugs you tight. “He would. But you wouldn’t let him.”

“No.” It’s whispered, breathed, so quiet that he only hears it because you put your lips to his ear. “And you wouldn’t either.”

Rumbling in agreement, V spins around and shields you from view from the doorway. “No, I wouldn’t. I’d rip his eyes out if he even looks at your naked body.” His words are growled darkly, his face scrunching up and turning into a possessive snarl. He hunches over you, his taller stature making him loom over you. Yet he bends his head, squats enough to help you climb up and wrap your legs around his waist. 

In typical V fashion, he refuses to let you touch the poster-plastered walls, walls that haven’t been cleaned in eons. Using those deceptively thin arms, he suspends you with his hands. Keeps you steady while you pull aside your panties and slip his eager cock into you. 

And just like that, he slides home, his arms trembling as you sink down right to the hilt. His lips quiver at your ear, his breath feathering across your sensitive skin, his cock flexing inside you even as he pulls his hips back to rock into you gently. 

It should bother you that you’re doing this in the open space of Dante’s office, but at this point, you don’t give a damn. You don’t give a damn if he or any of his demon-hunting posse turn up, not when V tucks his cheek into your temple and braces himself to fuck you hard and fast. As rough as his body will allow him to, between balancing you and making sure he pleases you. 

The jingling of his belt echoes in the empty office, providing a melodious tune to the harmony of your growls and his deep moans. The rhythm intensifies, quickens, coming to a crescendo as you kiss him roughly and wrap yourself around him tighter. Encouraging him. Urging him. Ordering him to make you cum. 

V, always the best boy, obeys with gusto. He snarls deep in his throat and slams you into the wall with as much care as he can spare, using it as a brace to fuck you so hard a poster flutters down beside you. Whimpering, he begs quietly for your permission to orgasm, for your mercy. He can hear Dante coming down the street. Can hear the rumble of the van engine as it idles closer. If you don’t let him now, then-

He’s cut off by your quick and dirty orgasm, clenching so tight around him that his vision goes white for a millisecond. And then, as quick as it happens, it ends as you lever yourself off him and slide down his half-naked body to the ground. His cock pops out of you, slick with your juices, and slaps at your clothes as you straighten yourself up. “Wh-why?”

Smirking up at him, you dip down long enough to sneak a suck on his cock as you pull up his pants, getting up to your feet and fastening his button just in time to see Dante, Nero and Nico open the door. “We’ll continue this later.”

Upon seeing V’s back, his sex-mussed hair and your half-hidden form behind V, Nico rolls her eyes and retches. “Not again. V, are you fucking kidding me? First the phone booth and now the office? Get a room, man.”

“Wait, this happened before?!” Nero looks scandalised. 

Dante, on the other hand, shoots you a smarmy smirk. “Aw, why did you have to stop?” He pouts and crosses his arms.

V, now fully clothed, runs his hand through his hair and shoots Dante a frustrated glare. “I didn’t think you wanted to see me in the nude.”

“Not you. Her.” Dante, pervert that he is, winks at you. Of course, he’s not winking any longer when V’s cane hits him right where the sun doesn’t shine.

“Don’t test me, Dante,” you drawl, a satisfied look on your flushed face as you swing the silver cane around, returning it to its owner who stares at you in adoration. “I value V’s cock and balls. Not yours.”

“Duly noted,” wheezes the silver and red ball on the ground.


	10. Nero - First Time in Lingerie (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero tries on lingerie for the first time and surprises reader with his...enthusiasm.

“Really? Silk? Do I look like a silk kind of guy to you?” Nero squints at you, holding up the bra that would accompany the bikini cut panties around his hips. “What about the, uh, the mesh looking ones. They look cool.”

Who knew he would be so unabashed about trying on lingerie. You sigh and take a black sheer mesh bra and panties combo, offering the hanger to him as he strips the silk panties. “You have interesting taste, Nero.”

“Hey, I think I look badass in these!” He insists, putting on the panties easily enough but struggling with the bra. Well, it’s more of two triangles strung together with a slit in the middle of each cup, so you don’t blame him for taking a while to figure it out. 

“The triangles go on your tits, dear,” you tell him bemusedly, hiding a smile behind your hand when he thanks you absentmindedly. 

Once he has the set on, he holds his arms akimbo and grins at you, posing and flexing his muscles. “Mesh looks better than silk, doesn’t it?” For once, you don’t feel like arguing with him. Not when you can see his cock clearly straining against the delicate, fine mesh, already dripping from the tip. When his pink nipples poke out of the slits, perky and diamond hard.

“Mmm, that’s one way to put it,” you purr, taking a seat and crossing your legs. “Why don’t you try this on?” A hanger with what looks like a mesh jockstrap is offered to him. 

Nero takes one look at it and grumbles, “Did Nico put you up to that?”

“Nico?”

“Yeah, she’s always mumbling something about me wearing jockstraps.” He sighs but takes it anyway.

Ah, Nico. “No, she didn’t,” comes your reply, though it’s somewhat distant as you watch him fumble with the jockstrap too. “I just wanted to see your ass exposed, that’s all.”

This time he can’t quite figure out which leg goes where. After a good while of swearing and stumbling and staring, Nero finally gets it and adjusts the straps on his ass as he looks at himself in the mirror. “Exposed, eh?” He twists and turns and finally angles himself so his back is to you, his head turned so he can still see you over his broad shoulder. “Well, that’s one way to put it.” He’s mocking you now, you’re sure, but you’re so distracted by the toned globes of his perfect ass that you don’t really care.

Biting your lip, you cross and uncross your legs. “Bend over, baby.” You can’t resist yourself.

To your surprise, he doesn’t argue, only smirks as he bends down as far as he can, his knees locked so his ass is perfectly displayed. “Like this?”

“Yes, just like that.” Your voice trails off and you stand up, moving to him so you can squat right in front of his ass. “Now stay there a while, baby.” Pressing a kiss to his ass cheek, you shoot him a nasty grin from between his legs. “I want to have some fun.”

With his asshole exposed to you, his cock and balls held in a mesh sling just below it, you press a kiss to that tight hole, that winking ring of muscles that brings you so much joy. Well, him too. Nero jumps when you lick around the rim, sucking on the tender skin and biting down on the mound of his taint until he’s shaking, his hands gripping at his shins so tightly that his skin starts to bruise.

It’s only when his asshole is absolutely dripping with saliva and his cock has slipped out of the mesh that you stop and stand up. Nero is moaning softly under his breath, all of his concentration on balancing himself and not falling over. 

“How’s the lingerie feel, baby?” 

He swallows a couple of times before he replies, his body flexing under you as you spread his asscheeks wide. “G-good.” His answer is clipped, forced through gritted teeth. You don’t blame him though, not when you slip a hastily lubed finger into his willing ass. “Really good.”

“Now are you talking about the lingerie or my finger?” You can’t resist teasing him just a little longer.

A strained laugh bursts out of his mouth and Nero grins at you through the mirror. “Can’t it be both?”

Oh, he’s just so adorable. Adorable enough that you slip another finger in to reward him, turning your wrist so your fingertips dig against his prostate after a bit of searching. 

That breaks his posture just a little, enough for him to sway and be balanced by your hand on his hip. He groans gutturally, his teeth bared and eyes squinted, and somehow manages to grin through that stricken expression. “It’s both it’s both. Oh god yeah it’s both. Oh fuck!”


	11. Vergil - Nipple Attack (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader discovers exactly how sensitive Vergil's nipples are.

It all started with a nipple attack. He was grumbling about something you don’t quite remember, sharpening Yamato with quick, angry strokes. In an effort to cheer him up a little, you jump on his back and sneak your hands down his button up shirt, closing your fingers around his nipple while squealing, “Nipple attack!”

Instead of an angry grumble, you only get a startled grunt. A startled grunt that you’ve heard many times before - one that he only utters when you take his cock deep down into your throat. And yet you’re nowhere near his cock. Immediately you go from teasing to predatory, plastering yourself up against his back and nipping at his ear. “Mmm, something you want to tell me, Vergil?”

He grits his teeth and swallows thickly, resolutely going back to maintaining his beloved blade. “Nothing.”

Hmm. Now digging your nails into his nipples, you’re treated to a whorish moan. One that he traps behind his teeth to stifle it. Alas, with you wrapped around his chest, you can feel it before you hear it. Pinching at his perky nipples, you kiss the tender skin under his ear. “Doesn’t feel like nothing.” 

“Nngh-” Vergil can only grunt and shudder, his hands faltering on Yamato for a split second, but that’s enough to allow the blade to fall into his lap.

“Mmm, in fact,” you purr and bite at his neck. Bite hard enough to make him growl and shift under you. “I think it feels a lot like something.” You rake your nails over his nipples, scratching and digging until Vergil hastily sheaths the Yamato and turns onto you.

“Enough!” He snarls, dragging you over the back of the sofa until you tumble onto his lap. Right onto his tented pants and rock hard cock. 

You can feel his hardness press against your butt, hard as you ever felt him and even twitching just a little when you wriggle your ass against him. “Do you really want me to stop?” Fingers undo his buttons right down to the waistband of his pants, jerking the lapels open until the entirety of his pale, built chest is bared to you. His nipples are diamond hard, poking out so lewdly that you just can’t help yourself. You latch onto one and suckle it hard.

A loud, dirty ass moan escapes his lips before he can snap his teeth shut, his chest arching into your lips as you nibble and lick at his nipple. Playing with it. Teasing it. Turning it soft and slick and puffy and oh so sensitive that when you pop off with a sharp sound, Vergil is left panting and whimpering, his hands clamped onto your hips and your thighs. 

“Want me to stop now?” Your voice is smug, an equally victorious grin on your face as you switch nipples, rutting your clothed pussy against his straining cock. 

Vergil looks like he’s tasted something terrible by the scrunched expression on his face, but he manages to mutter, “No.”

Dissatisfied with his tone and his volume, you up the ante by taking a big ol chomp on his nipple. Gently, of course, with your fingers pinching and twisting at his other kiss-bitten nipple too. 

Instantly, you’re treated to a much louder groan.

“Do you want me to stop, baby?”

Vergil glowers at you, dipping down to kiss you roughly, his big hands jerking you right up against him. “I said. Don’t. Stop-nnnnghhh!”

“Ah ah ah~” you croon against his lips, both hands playing with his nipples now. “Don’t get snarly with me, big boy.”

The toothy snarl that answers you makes you laugh. Just a tad. But also just enough to make Vergil growl at you more and take a nip at your neck. Even though that just makes you tighten your grip on his nipples, he doesn’t let go. Heck, he even bears down harder, his tongue teasing the raised flesh trapped in his mouth. His arms wrap around you, pinning you to him with all the power in his body. 

Pain from the bite makes you shudder, but the pleasure from his tongue makes you moan. Yet, you only twist your wrist and make him grunt against your neck. 

An impasse. Let’s just see who gives in first. You. Or him.

Your money’s on him, judging by the cock twitching and throbbing against your mound.


	12. Vergil - Of Buzzing and Phone Calls (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vergil shows exactly how much self control he has.

Vergil likes to boast that he has incredible control - over his body and his emotions. For the most part, this is true. Except when it comes to Dante and his hunger for power, of course. Today, he’s got an iron grip on it. Good thing, too, since you’re hell-bent on driving him insane today. Insane and humiliated.

“Hey, uh, you woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, Vergil?” Dante quips from where he’s nursing a scotch, reading through Nero and Nico’s reports. “By the way, this look like a ‘nn’ or a ‘rm’ to you?”

Vergil’s jaw twitches and he shifts in his seat, crossing his legs and resting delicately on one buttcheek. He keeps his face schooled, his upper body relaxed, and his voice even as he replies his twin, “It’s none of your business, Dante.” Then looks at the report Dante shows him. “It’s a ‘rn’. No one spells swarmed with two ‘n’s.” 

Dante turns it around, tilting his head and humming, “Oh yeah.” The report is tossed away without another glance. “Okay, fess up, what’s wrong with you, man? Old lady not giving you enough attention?”

Oh, on the contrary, Dante, you’re giving him more than enough attention. Far too much and he would really like it if you just eased up a little-! The buzzing in his ass grows stronger and forces him to shift, the curved tip of the plug pressed deliciously against his tender prostate and sending powerful shocks of pleasure up and down his spine. Yet he stays resolute, his body unmoving and his face still impassive despite his cock growing harder and leaking precum in his pants.

“My love life is none of your concern, Dante. Leave it alone.” Thank god for desks and Dante’s own laziness to get up. His tight pants are really starting to hurt now and he really doesn’t want to stand up. “Hand me the-”

Vergil is cut off by the power failing, casting everything into darkness. It’s just his luck because you amped up the vibration to the max, making the buzzing nearly audible to his sharp ears. And if he’s hearing it, that means Dante can hear it too. 

“Damnit, power’s out again-wait, what’s that buzzing sound?”

Fuck. Dante and his stupid sharp ears.

“My phone,” Vergil murmurs nonchalantly and fishes out his phone, which was indeed buzzing, covering up the sound of the vibrating butt plug. “It’s her.” He thought about delaying answering the phone, if only just to cover up the vibrating until you decide to show some mercy. He can’t dodge Dante’s questions forever. Plus his twin’s perverted mind would fill in the gaps easily enough. Eventually, he can’t stall any longer and answers it with a deadpan, “What?” 

“Babyboy, is that any way to talk to me?” Comes your saccharine voice in a teasing tone, loud enough that Dante overhears it.

“She calls you babyb-” Dante never gets to finish his sentence before he’s punted out the door by Vergil’s fist.

“Finish that sentence and you’ll be pulling your sword out of your chest again,” Vergil growls and turns away, retreating to the upper floor before he can flash his brother his tented pants. It’s only when he’s locked the door behind him that he puts the phone to his ear again. “Are you done teasing the hell out of me?”

“With that kind of tone,” you chuckle, “Never. Now drop your pants.”

“What did you say?”

“I said.” Now your tone is harder, sterner, and Vergil can’t help but bite back a moan. “Drop. Your. Pants.” His hand moves on its own, his trousers shoved down around his thighs to let his hard, leaking cock bounce up against his vest. “Good boy. Now, you’re going to cum within the next 30 seconds or you’ll have to go down and talk to Dante again. You’ll get your next chance in another hour.” And to emphasise your tease, you let the vibrator flare up and die down in waves, letting it max out on a plateau so that he squirms and pants even louder.

Vergil takes a couple of deep gulps of air and manages to control himself, to regulate his breathing until he sounds fairly normal. “I really hate when you do this at Dante’s place.” He says that, but his hand is on his cock and stroking so fast his fist is a blur. It’s a dry heat and his hand is too calloused to give him the pleasure that yours can, but it’s more than enough because he’s grunting into the receiver. “I re-really hate this.”

“Your body doesn’t lie, darling,” you purr into the phone. “You going to cum?”

“Yes.” Vergil’s growl is deep, guttural, echoing ethereally like he’s about to slip into his Devil Trigger. 

“Cum for me, baby.”

Vergil manages to pin the phone between shoulder and ear just moments before he cums, cupping his hand over his cock to catch the pearly strings of cum that threaten to spill all over the floor. He has to clench his teeth, seal his lips and stuff his tongue at the back of his throat to stop the noises from slipping out. It’s one thing to have the plug buzz inside him while he’s in front of Dante, and it’s another to cum all over his brother’s bedroom floor. Filthy as it already is.

The ringing in his ears lasts for a few heartbeats more, and soon he can hear your voice. “Make sure you clean up. See you tonight, honey~” You hang up.

God, you’re such a bitch. He loves it.


	13. Vergil - Those lips (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Reader enjoys Vergil's beautiful lips.

Vergil almost looks like a marble statue in the way he sits so primly on your throne, the dying sunlight casting him in shadow and making his chiselled features look that much more beautiful. So beautiful and so handsome that you head on over, sitting on his lap and watching him make way for you without even taking his eyes off his book.

“Hey, baby,” you kiss his cheek, enjoying the warmth of his arm as it curls around you, returning to hold his book properly.

“My love.” His greeting is accompanied by a small smile, pressing his lips to yours. 

That single kiss could hardly be called one; merely your lips pressing together than any sort of smooching. And yet it’s intimate. Neither of you moves, enjoying the closeness and the intimacy of the touch, the feeling and smell of your breaths and scents intermingling. 

Eventually, though, you have to give in. He’s just too beautiful not to kiss, too desirable to resist. With both hands smoothing up his chest to cup the back of his head, you angle your head and purse your lips against his. Kissing slowly, lovingly, sneaking your tongue out to taste his lips. To coax him to open them for you. 

Vergil sighs, traces of a moan on his breath, but he kisses back, his eyes falling closed so he can enjoy you. Enjoy your attention. His book falls to the ground from his limp fingers, his arms shifting to curl around your body, one hand on your ass and the other slipping up your back to press against your shoulder. His tongue dances with yours. Gives way when you growl and shift to straddle him, looming over him so you can bear down on him with all your might.

He takes it in stride, the hand on your ass slipping to your inner thigh. For comfort? To seduce? You don’t quite care, not when the sound of your kisses makes you so wet you soak your panties. When he moans lowly and licks the inside of your mouth tentatively, his tongue curling and swirling, as though teasing to what he can do with that mouth elsewhere. 

You never want to stop devouring his mouth, never want to stop kissing him. Never want to stop making him moan such delicious moans. The taste of him. The smell of him. His neck, though, his strong, long neck is also equally as delicious. With one hand on the back of his neck and the other messing up his perfectly slicked hair, you leave his spit-slicked lips, you kiss down his cheek with every intention of marking up his neck like you did his lips.

At least, until he grunts at you and scratches down your back. “Where are you going?” When you raise a brow at him, he averts his gaze and grumbles under his breath, “I was enjoying that.”

Your hands cup his neck now, thumbs pressing at his lips while your fingers tickle the sides of his neck and underside of his jaw. “Are you getting demanding with me?”

“If that’s what it takes.” His eyes crackle lightning at you, but the intimidating sight is ruined by his plump, swollen, cherry red lips and attractive flush on his cheeks, the messy silver hair and thin smears of saliva all over his mouth.

Mmm. Delicious. And oh so bratty.


	14. V - Morning Wake Up (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V likes to wake you up with a little morning surprise.

V tends to find himself awake long before you rouse in the morning, giving him the chance to lie beside you, reading in peace and quiet in the golden glow of the rising sun. Some mornings, though, he finds himself tempted to touch you. To enjoy the feel of your sleep-warm skin, the softness of it. Some mornings, he gives in. 

A quiet thump of his leatherbound, hardback cover book hitting the side table is muted. The sliding of the comforter just as quiet. His sigh barely audible as he slips into the depths of the heavy blanket, his body sliding down your legs until he’s got his nose pressed against your inner thigh from where you’re splayed out, one knee drawn up while you rest on your front. The perfect position for the wakeup he’s planning.

V begins with his soft lips at your knee. Kisses little butterfly kisses all the way up the back of your thigh. His nose buried into your skin, smelling your intoxicating musk the closer he gets to your panty clad ass. When he gets to the crease of your ass and thigh he takes a moment to lick and suckle at the flesh, taking it into his mouth and dragging the whole of his tongue over your exposed skin. Anywhere he can reach that isn’t blocked by your panties is worshipped. 

But he isn’t remiss in worshipping one of his favourite parts of you. He presses his lips straight against your hot lips, inhaling deep, deep breaths until his head spins. Until all he can smell and taste is you. Those talented fingers tug your gusset aside until he can put his pouty lips to you, putting his mouth to good use as you would say. 

Alas, he only gets a couple of good long licks in before you start to stir, legs shifting and nudging until you’re flat on your back and he’s tangled in your legs.

“Mmm…V?” Your hoarse voice mutters from above the blankets. “What are you doing.”

Rather than reply you, V slides your panties off your hips and throws your legs over his shoulders. Instead of speaking, he gives you a nice, long lick from ass to clit. Over. And over. Until he’s slobbered all over you and leaves long strings of saliva and slick to dampen the sheets under you. He closes his lips over as much of you as he can reach and he suckles like a babe at a teat, long pulls and tickles with his tongue until you’re writhing around him, your hands digging into his hair and pulling it taut whenever he focuses on your clit.

V smirks and growls, shaking his head and digging deep again. Only this time, he tightens his grip on your thighs and hips and hauls you up, getting up on his knees so he can bend you in half and deepen his strokes against your pussy. His actions are rewarded with your moans and hoarse cries, your nails digging into his scalp until he moans too. 

The pain only spurs him on, makes him hungrier, rougher, until he’s eating you so fiercely that the slick sounds make him leak and harden to full mast. It doesn’t take long for you to cum against his mouth, your pussy clenching around his tongue and pulsing against his lips. Your thighs tighten around his ears and squeeze his head so tight that he actually gets a little lightheaded. But what a way to go.

When you fall limp from the exertion of your morning orgasm, V lets you down slowly, gently, and removes the blanket from above him so he can reveal himself. Mussed hair, hazy eyes, pussy juice soaked face and all. Oh, and who can forget his signature smirk. For once, you don’t react much to his smirk other than to clench his hair that much tighter. 

“Cheeky boy.”

“Good morning to you too, my love,” he purrs darkly, his lips going to your hip so he can kiss you gently. He kisses and kisses up your body, taking a moment to kiss over your nipples before he makes it up to your lips. His puffy, pouty lips feel like heavenly pillows as they pucker up at your own, kissing you ever so gently that you wrap your arms around him to bring him close. To feel him blanket himself over you in place of the comforter. 

You make out with him for what feels like forever, his slick lips sliding against yours, the distinct taste of your musk tangling in your mouths. He angles his head and presses deeper, his elbows sliding under the pillow until his hair falls around your face and curtains you from the world.

“Why are you so horny this morning?” You ask against his lips, no censure in your voice. 

V only smirks. “When I wake up next to you? I’m always horny.” 

“Charmer.”

“Only for you, my love.”


	15. Vergil - He Calls Me Daddy Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun little tidbit of a female-led relationship with Vergil. With a nice appearance by Dante.

Sometimes Vergil forgets that Dante is a lot sharper than he appears to be. The big dumb jock facade that he puts up hides eagle-eyed attention to detail, the ability to catch any tiny little thing and take note of it. 

“Did you buy that shirt recently?” Dante’s voice breaks through Vergil’s concentration. “Heh, new bracelet too.”

Fuck, why is he so nosy all of a sudden?

“It’s none of your business.” It feels like he’s been saying that a lot recently. 

Dante snickers and tosses his ankles up on his desk, scattering his brother’s papers all over the place. “You know, I have to admit your fashion sense has improved since you met her.” He refers to you with a flick of the finger towards the papers in Vergil’s hands. “It’s a sight better than the same damn vest you wear all the time.”

“This coming from a man who once went shirtless under his coat,” Vergil bites back without vitriol, shuffling the papers in his hand and making a note with his pen. He takes a moment to readjust the thin eyeglasses perched on his nose, putting them higher on the bridge of his nose so he can see the numbers properly. The font is so damn small, why didn’t he blow it up again?

“Ouch, dear brother.” Dante clutches his chest. “But really, you don’t seem the type of guy to wear a cute little sweater like that.”

True, he didn’t pick out this sweater, though he must admit you have good taste. He wears it only because you told him he looks good in it, because you told him you love seeing him wear it. That and it’s the first thing you ever bought just for him. It’s the first time he wears it to Dante’s place and the sharp-eyed fuck catches it.

“She bought it for me,” Vergil replies as nonchalantly as he can manage, his face schooled and his blush controlled. “If you’re after a similar sweater, I’m sure you can find it.” 

“Maybe I’ll ask her to buy one for me-”

“If you do that, I’ll find a way to send you back down to the Underworld.” Vergil’s gaze turns to ice as he looks up and removes his glasses, holding his pen like a dagger. “Her wrath be damned.”

“Oh, so you do have a spine still,” Dante taunts and leans forward. “Maybe I should call you Daddy and you’ll be doing my accounting too.”

There’s just something so funny about being called that, much less by his own brother, that actually makes him laugh. “Nothing could be further from the truth, Dante.” He takes a moment to make another note on your budget papers, shaking his head after he puts his glasses back on. “Even if you did, I still wouldn’t do your accounting. Your finances, or lack thereof, are terrible.”

“Ha ha laugh at the poor demon hunter.” Dante rolls his eyes. “Still…run my numbers?”

Vergil looks over his glasses at his obstinate brother who is infuriatingly shooting him puppy dog eyes, chin on his knuckles, about to punch him in the face when his attention is drawn to the front door. 

“Vergil, Dante, you in?”

“In the back, sweetheart!” Dante calls out, arm up to wave at you. 

You come striding in, lunch in your hands and a smile on your face. “How’s it going boys? I’ve got lunch with me.” 

Both men get to their feet, but only Vergil comes over to help take the bags from you. He dips down to kiss your lips as you tilt your head up, whispering thanks in your ear. He lets you go to the table first, helping you into his chair and perching on the edge of the desk rather than find another rickety seat. Food is doled out, utensils handed over, and then the mouthwatering aroma of Chinese food fills the air.

“Oh, baby, I could kiss you right now,” Dante moans and digs in without further ado, shovelling food into his mouth like a neanderthal.

“I’d rather you didn’t.” Comes your wry voice, echoed by Vergil’s voice saying the exact same words.

“Okay, sheesh, chill out.” Some rice is spat out over the table, causing both you and Vergil to cringe just a little. 

Vergil, on the other hand, patiently waits until you’ve taken your first bite before he lifts the spoon to his mouth, eating with his back straight and his bites even like a king at his table. Looking so elegant even when he’s eating out of a paper box, propped with his ass against his brother’s messy desk, wearing your favourite sweater and looking so homely despite having Yamato at his side.

For a good while, the three of you eat in companionable silence. Well, relative silence. Dante’s not the quietest eater. Once all the food is cleaned out, you decide to excuse yourself. The decision to take your lunch break with the boys means you can’t stay for long. Much to your displeasure. 

As Vergil sees you out with a hand at the small of your back, you can’t help but look over your shoulder and smirk at Dante. “By the way, Vergil calls me Daddy.”

While Dante sputters and chokes on his beer, you laugh and tug a stunned yet amused Vergil with you. Time to make good on that statement.


	16. Vergil - Too Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new challenger approaches.

“It’s really easy, babe, all you have to do is cum when I count to ten. Not five.” You sneak a hand down to his semi-hard cock. “Not nine.” You squeeze up to the tip and twist your wrist, teeth tightening on his tit, causing him to grind his teeth to stifle a moan. “Ten.” You walk your fingers up his bare, heaving chest. 

Vergil lets out a shaky breath, his jaw clenching and his eyelashes fluttering as he tries to compose himself. As much as he can with your hand on his aching cock, anyway. It’s been ages since you let him cum and he’s just this close to spurting his load all over the place. But your voice pierces through the lustful fog in his brain, helps him focus enough that he opens his eyes so he can bore those icy blue irises into you. “And if I don’t?”

A sly smile crosses your lips and you tilt your head, letting your hair fall over your shoulder. Letting it slide silkily against his skin, effective as any verbal or sexual tease, coaxing tiny little goosebumps along his toned chest and puckering those sensitive, perky, tan-pink nipples. Vergil’s breath trembles and he lets out the tiniest of moans, so delicate and pathetic that you can’t help but bite down on the mound of his muscled tit. 

“If you don’t, then we’ll start all over again.” You smooth your palms over his strong shoulders, sliding over him until your lips are by his ear, his now unattended cock trapped between you. “Either you cum on ten, or you don’t.” Kisses dot the tender skin beneath his ear. “Easy, right?”

“There’s a catch, isn’t there?” His throat bobs. His tongue darts out to wet his suddenly dry lips. He just barely manages to focus through the warm weight of you pressing deliciously against his body, your belly rolling softly against his aching, leaking cock. Pushes through the haze of pleasure that comes over him when you chuckle against his neck and scratch down his beefy biceps.

“Clever boy,” you purr and drag your nails through his silver hair, behind his head, and then down the back of his neck. Much to his very verbal delight. “There is. If you cum before ten, we restart. Over and over until you get it right three times.” To emphasise, you lick three times and then bite down hard. Hard enough that Vergil actually squirms under you, his hands coming up to your back and thighs and clamping down with those strong hands. You can feel his heated breaths falling on your ear, blowing thin locks of your hair all over the place. “Up for the challenge?”

It sounds deceptively easy. But Vergil knows you all too well. Knows how much you like to see him ruined and wrecked. Knows how well you can play him. How you can make him ride the brink until he has tears trickling from his eyes. And yet, he can’t help but poke at the sleeping bear. “Too easy.”

You never thought you’d see that insufferable smirk again, yet there it is. “Too easy, huh?” Teeth dig into his plush lower lip, shifting to straddle him so you can slip his favourite cock stroker onto his throbbing, desperate cock. “Then let’s begin. One.”


	17. Dante - Never As Expected (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do love seeing Dante wrecked and ruined and desperate for an orgasm.

“You’re really in a mood tonight, aren’t ya, Boss?” Dante gasps out between pants, his hair sticking to his face and his face looking ever haggard. The light from your little lamp casts his face into shadow, his thick stubble glistening with sweat. “God, this is the-” He’s cut off by your hand guiding his cock back inside you, by the sound of your vibrator flaring to life once more.

“This is what, Dante?” Simpering isn’t your style, but with your pretty boy looking so wrecked and ruined, you can’t help but pout and bat your eyelashes. “I thought you were enjoying yourself?”

Your demon hunter groans and yanks hard against the chains, hard enough to rattle them, to test the strength of the hook embedded into the wall. “I was!” He snaps with a tired grin, his teary eyes staring blearily at you. “Up until you decided hearing me beg is better than feeling me cum inside you.” 

“But it is~” You smile meanly and rock your hips against him, planting one hand on his powerful chest to brace yourself. With his big body, your thighs are straining to stretch over his width and your knees just barely dent the mattress, you don’t have a choice except to squeeze your legs against his waist so you can ride him the way you like. “I do like to see you suffer. Is that a problem?”

“Nope!” Dante squeezes his eyes shut and wraps his hands around the chains, arches his back and uses the well-toned muscles of his abs to roll up into you. Up, down, up, down, feeling your inner muscles clench down when his perfectly curved cock hits your g-spot. Feeling you flutter around him when you ramp up the vibrations of the wand. “Nope, definitely not a problem if-if you just let me cum for god’s sake holy fuck!”

Laughter fills his ears and yours. “I can, but then I’ll stop. Is that what you want?” Your hips mash against his as you find yourself hurtling towards your orgasm, the power of the vibrator and his thick, long cock inside you urging you on. 

Dante seems to sense it, seems to sense that you’re just about ready to explode, and he bucks up into you as much as his restraints will allow, a rough grimace on his face. Fuck it, if he can’t cum, he’s going to make sure you do. If it also gets him off, then that’s just an added bonus. Right?

Well, he’s not so lucky, because as close to the edge as he is, he never topples over. Never finds that sweet release even when you grit your teeth and squeal, head thrown back, thighs closing shut and hands pinning the vibe to your throbbing, oversensitive clit. Doesn’t cum even when you orgasm and your pussy pulses around his needy, greedy cock. Doesn’t cum even when you fuck his cock a few more times before pulling yourself off. He’s close though, oh so fucking close. You just need to touch his slit. Touch his balls, his ass, anything!

You, on the other hand, just smile and huff in exhaustion, only managing to turn the vibe off and toss it aside before you collapse on his sweaty, flushed chest. “Oh, that was so good.”

“Glad to hear it, Boss,” he grits out. “Is it my turn yet?”

Nuzzling against his meaty pec, you grin and kiss it gently. “I don’t know, baby, is it your turn yet?” You yawn dramatically, kicking your legs up in the air and enjoying how his cock twitches slickly against your lower belly. “I think I’m a little tired, might take a nap.” Your teasing tone only makes Dante growl and glower at you. 

“A nap?!”

“Mmhm.” You nod, but then you tap a finger on his lips. “Maybe a shower first. I don’t want to sleep while I’m sweaty, and neither do I want to sleep next to a sweaty boy.”

“A shower?!” His voice cracks comically.

“Yep.”

Dante wriggles under you and pouts, shooting you the most pathetic puppy dog eyes you’ve ever seen him make. “C’mon, boss, don’t be mean. Can you just give me one teeny tiny orgasm? Just one?”

“Aww, baby, just one teeny tiny orgasm?” 

He’s nodding so hard his hair flies all over the place. “C’mon, boss. C’mon!”

If he wants just one tiny little orgasm, you’re happy to oblige. Dante should know better than to think you’ll give him what he expects, though.

Sliding between his thighs is easy, lifting his cock upright is easy. Sliding your mouth onto him is easy, as is sucking on the turgid, red hot flesh until fresh precum leaks onto your hungry tongue. You bob your head up and down slowly, teasingly, but it doesn’t take long before Dante is squirming and panting loudly, grunting, “I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!”

With one last long, hard suck on his throbbing cock, you wrench your head up and rub the underside of his cockhead on your tongue, mouth open and panting heatedly over his sensitive head. “Cum for me,” you murmur, eyes locked on his icy blue eyes, lips rubbing along the lip of his head.

“Oh fuck I’mfuckingcummingfuck yeahhhh!” Dante throws his head back and fucks his hips up and down, making the bed squeak under him. But the tone of his voice is not one of euphoria. It’s one of deep frustration. For while his cock spurts out pearly streams of cum on his chest and belly, his pleasure peters out to a pathetic little tingle. 

Denied sensation on his cock but for the feel of your tongue on the underside of his head, Dante’s ruined orgasm doesn’t drain his desire, his hunger. Rather, it only stokes the flames. He rolls his head around so he can glare at you through the pale locks of hair obscuring his vision. “No. Nonono, I can’t believe-did you really-what the fuck?”

You shrug and pout at him while fighting a nasty smile. “I gave you that teeny tiny orgasm that you wanted, baby. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“It’s not and you know it,” Dante snarls darkly, though this time the deep echo of his Devil Trigger starts to bleed into his voice.

With one hand caressing his balls mindlessly, you cup the other around an ear and tilt it towards him enough that your hair tickles over his inner thighs. “I didn’t hear your safeword.” Then you slap both hands on his thighs and lever yourself up onto your knees, sliding off him and sauntering over to release his wrists and ankles. “Besides, don’t think I can’t see that grin on your face.”

Dante wipes the shit eating grin off his face with great effort. “What grin?” 

Huffing, you look over your shoulder and flick your hair aside. “That grin. Now get in the shower.” He obeys and gets up stiffly, rolling his shoulders and passing you, his cum-slick cock leading the way. At least, he was until you reach out and slap his ass with a resounding clap.

“Ooo, spank me harder, mistress~” He actually poses and winks at you.

You know what? That shower can wait.


	18. Vergil - Could You Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil, who has returned from the Underworld, wants to know a very important question.

“Do you think…” Vergil’s voice brings you out of your daydreaming. You wait for a heartbeat, but he keeps his gaze on the window, silent and brooding.

“Do I think what, Vergil?”

He swallows thickly, closing his eyes. “Do you think we could be together. Like we did before?” He slides the Yamato back into its sheath.

A look passes over your face. Memories flit past, glimpses of happy and sad times with him before the incident, before he became V. And then happy times with V. The sadness you felt when you realised he wasn’t coming back. The tentative happiness of having Vergil back, the wariness. “Before?”

“When I was V. Could we go back to that?” Those icy blue eyes flit between your face and the floor, a strange expression of vulnerability on his handsome face. “Could you ever love me?”

Silence falls like a veil between the two of you, disrupting the once peaceful silence.

“Are you ready for that answer?”

“Yes.”

You lock eyes with him, fingers fidgeting on your blanket. He’s ready for that answer. But are you? You can’t deny that you’ve thought about it - each time he comes home and greets you with a shy smile, each time he rolls over at night and clutches at your hand, each time he wakes up and sighs contentedly. He’s not the man you used to know. Not the old Vergil. Not V. He’s…someone else entirely, a mix of both. You loved V and hated the old Vergil. 

This Vergil. This new him that resurfaced from the Underworld with a grinning Dante by his side, who nodded at Nero, who quirked a tiny smile at Nico fangirling over Dante’s new blade. Who looked at you with great longing in his eyes, who stilled his trembling fingers when you approached him with wariness. Who ducked his head when you asked him where V was, if he was coming back. Who shook his head solemnly and steadied you when you swayed, eyes squeezed shut to stave off the tears.

You look at that new Vergil now. Really look at him. He feels completely different from the Vergil you once knew. He’s relaxed, content, no deep tension stiffening his shoulders, a sense of serenity in the way he lounges in that sun-drenched chair with a leatherbound book open on his lap. He doesn’t wear his coat or vest or any of his gear, a comfortable jumper and sweats replacing his outside clothes. Barefoot and with his hair escaping his normally slicked back style, Vergil looks like he’s at home.

In the mornings now he stays with you in bed, refusing to leave until you get up. In the evenings he doesn’t leave your side but gives you your space, only going to bed when you do and staying up until you do. He shows that he cares now, in that subtle, hesitant way. As though expecting rejection. Just like now. Though his back is straight and his head held high, there is a sense of anticipation in the way he seems to hold his breath. As if he was just expecting you to tell him that you can’t love him. Can’t forgive him. 

You close your eyes and sigh deeply, setting your book aside. No matter your feelings, your own inward battle, you refuse to let him percolate in his own depressing thoughts. “Arms up." 

Vergil complies without a thought, lifting his arms so as to give you space to slide onto his lap. With your legs flung over one thigh, you curl your arm around his neck and press your forehead over his temple. And just like that, Vergil relaxes fully, his arms falling around you and wrapping you in his intense warmth. In his strong arms. He swallows thickly and turns his face into your hair, inhaling deeply and dragging your scent into his lungs. Doing his best to make you sink into his pores and burn you into his memory. 

"I think I can,” your murmur is so soft Vergil almost doesn’t catch it.

“Mmm?”

You clear your throat gently and pull away just enough so you can look at his handsome face. “I won’t say we can go back to when I was with V. But…” Your eyes flit over his hopeful expression, your hand pressing against his jaw and cheek. “We can try. V was you, but you’re not V.” His strangled breath is felt more than heard. “I want to love you for you. Not V. You." 

A lump grows in Vergil’s throat and he fights not to avert his gaze. Hope and anxiousness build in his chest in equal measure. Hope for a new future; anxiousness that he won’t live up to your expectations. He raises a hand and presses your palm to his cheek, leaning into your touch and lowering his gaze just a tad. "But…I…”

You press your lips to his nose, his eyelids, his forehead. Whisper into his skin, “You deserve to be loved for you, Vergil. I won’t disrespect you by loving a memory over what is right in front of me.” A shaky smile crosses your lips and you pull back enough to tilt his head up, to make him look at you in the eyes again. “We’ve gotten off to a good start, baby. You’re opening up to me more and you’re letting me care for you. That’s really good. We just have to keep going, okay?”

For the first time ever, shiny tears start to build in Vergil’s beautiful eyes. They never fall, never trail down his chiselled features, but they turn his gaze wet and soft. “I just-” He just wants to be loved. Protected. Cared for by someone who loves him. Wants to love someone in turn.

“I know,” you whisper with a sad smile. “I know, baby.”

It’s not quite time for you to say those words, but deep in your heart, you say it clearly. I can love you.

Vergil shakes and his eyes widen, those icy blue eyes darting over your face as he hears what you can’t say. Hears the words that you’re not ready to utter. So he shoots you a shy little smile and buries his head into your neck, enjoying the feeling of you wrapping yourself around him and stroking his soft hair.

Okay. Okay, he can wait. He will always wait for you.


	19. Vergil - A Private Recital (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vergil is challenged to give you a private recital. While having wax dripped all over him.

“Recite a poem for me, my lovely,” you murmur into his ear, rubbing your hands over his tied up titties. The royal blue cotton rope constricts his meaty pecs, lifting them up and making them bulge out from his chest. Making his nipples spear out so deliciously. “I want to play with you while hearing your voice.”

Vergil bites his lip and huffs, his lashes fluttering as he thinks of a poem - any poem - to recite. Alas, your fingers and your mouth are distracting him, pulling his mind from his memorised poems to the feeling of you pinching his uber sensitive nipples and nipping at his earlobe. 

“Y-you’re distracting me-” He grits out.

“Mmm,” you purr and grin, circling around him until you’re perched primly in his lap, feeling the rope binding his thighs and his pelvis under your butt. “You have the greatest self-control of anyone I’ve ever met. Are you telling me you can’t concentrate past this?” You trace your finger over his plush lips, dipping into his mouth ever so slightly until he opens them, welcomes you into his warmth. 

He licks at you while maintaining eye contact, closes his lips around your finger. Sucks. Laves. Suckles like a babe at a teat and opens his mouth long enough to display how well he can worship your flesh with his tongue. It’s dirty, it’s seductive, and it’s tempting you to keep his mouth busy.

“Now you’re distracting me.” You pout and take your finger away, much to his consternation. Vergil actually tries to follow you with his head, but the rope connecting his collar to the chair stops him before he gets too far. “Recite a poem for me.”

Groaning, Vergil tips his head back and swallows thickly. Squeezes his eyes shut. Picks the first poem that comes to mind.

_Never seek to tell thy love_

_Love that never told can be_

_For the gentle wind does move_

_Silently invisibly_

The rhythmic tenor of his voice creates a perfect background for your actions. The words offer a beat to which you move - lighting your candles, placing them on the table, tipping his head back so you can expose his perky nipples. 

_I told my love I told my love_

_I told her all my heart_

He braces himself for that first little droplet of wax, for the heat to hit his flesh and bring with it a great sensation. 

_Trembling cold in ghastly fears_

_Ah she doth dep-depart_

Vergil’s rhythm stutters when you dribble a whole line of wax over his chest to connect his nipples.

_Soon as she was gone from-from me_

More drip on his nipples, building the heat to near unbearable levels. Forcing him to squirm. Forcing him to screw his face up. Forcing him to take a breather to remember where he stopped.

_A traveller came by_

The sound of teeth grinding makes him grind (hah) to a halt, his eyes screwing shut when you let the wax drip drip drip down his abs. To his happy trail. To the base of his cock where he bucks his hips. 

_Si-silently invisibly_

His cock bobs and twitches, actually catching a drop right near the slit of his pisshole and Vergil actually yelps, baring his teeth. Heavy panting fills the air instead of words, growing in volume and speed the more you pour on the base of his cock and balls. The highlight, though, is whenever you drip a bit of wax on his thick, fat cock, he jumps and bucks and dances.

_I told my love-_

“Ah ah ahhh~” you sing and pour a nice, long line down his balls and over his inner thighs. “You made a mistake~”

Vergil grits his teeth and hisses lowly, trembling from the mix of pain and pleasure that muddles his normally sharp mind. “I didn’t.”

“I believe it was supposed to go ‘Soon as she was gone from me/a traveller came by/silently invisibly/o was no deny’.” You tilt your head and smile meanly, tipping the candle back up and putting it aside. “Start from the top again, baby.” Now you pick up a candle with a higher heating point. “A different one, this time.”

By his mother’s grave, you’re going to kill him by teasing the hell out of him. The wax on his cock has cooled and dried, stretching his skin sweetly and making his cock bob up towards his belly. The ones on his balls are still warm, still making him tingle and arch towards you.

“Hey, focus!” You grin as you drip the hotter wax down on his nipples. But not before you scrape the existing hard wax off with a fingernail roughly, making him moan shakily and tremble. The combination makes Vergil let out a feral growl, his back arching and his pecs twitching, making his nipples stretch and for more wax to pool in the cracks. “I’ll make it easier on you, honey. Give me ‘When early morn walks forth in sober grey’. That’s one of your favourites, isn’t it?”

His pale lashes flutter and he licks his lips, cleaning up the drool starting to trail down the side of his mouth. 

_Oft when the summer sleeps among the trees_

_Whisp’ring faint murmurs to the scanty breeze_

His eyes roll in their sockets as you pile on more hot wax on his abs and his thighs. 

_I-I walk the village round; if at her side_

_A youthful doth walk in stolen joy and pride_

Nails rake off cold wax, more pour on his body, decorating him in a myriad of colours that stand out against his pale skin. Over and over you do this, dripping more on his cock until it weeps precum. Precum that looks more creamy than it does clear.

“Are you going to cum, baby?” You bite your lip and stroke his cock quick and dirty, opting to pour the wax on the tip of his cock drip by drip. Some hitting your hand and some hitting his cock, but it has the same effect. He’s blushing badly, panting and eyes rolling like he’s feeling light headed.

“Yes,” Vergil growls lowly, his hips bucking up into your hand. Begging for more. Begging for you to drip more wax.

“Then finish the poem.”

_I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe_

_That made my love so-so-_

He throws his head back as you drip a whole load of wax on the tip of his cock and slip and slide your hand all over, the candle set aside so you can focus on his perfect, perfect dick. 

_That made my love so high, and me so-so LOW-!_

The last word is yelled out in a strained tone, his eyes narrowing as he cums so hard his voice breaks, his spurting seed breaking past the seal of wax on the tip of his cock to dribble down his pulsating shaft. To follow the line of his prominent veins as his cock grows impossibly thicker. 

Vergil almost bucks you off his lap with his movements, his jagged thrusting making you bounce on his thigh. When his orgasm finally subsides and he can see more than black and stars sparkling in his eyes, Vergil blinks and stirs, lolling his head around to see you looking at him with great satisfaction in your eyes. The pride in your face makes him feel as warm as the wax did. As warm as your soiled hand on his face.

“You did so well, Vergil,” you croon and kiss his slick lips. Kiss it over and over until he reacts and kisses you back hungrily. “Now what do you say?”

“Thank you, my love,” Vergil smirks against your lips. Closes his eyes and focuses on your soft lips massaging his. Your tongue tracing the seam of his lips. Melting the smug expression from his face until he goes soft and melts against you. “Now let me go.”

“Awww,” you pout and pick up another candle. “I wasn’t done. You can hold out for a little longer, can’t you?”

Ohhhh that’s his favourite candle. He clears his throat.

_Once a dream did weave a shade_

_O’er my angel-guarded bed…_


	20. Vergil - A Good Spanking (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil acts out and you have no choice but to discipline him. With your hand on his ass.

“We don’t need a safeword. I can handle anything you throw at me.” 

You actually have to stop in your tracks, midway through setting out the equipment for tonight. “What?!”

Vergil huffs and folds his trousers carefully, turning around to cross his arms and lift his chin. “You heard me.”

“Vergil,” you rub your face exasperatedly, “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. We do need a safeword.”

The petulant glare on his face looks a lot like Nero’s, for some reason, which amuses you. Well, in between bouts of exasperation when he scoffs and turns his head, insisting that there’s nothing you can do to make him give in. He doesn’t need a safeword, he grumbles, he’s not weak.

Refusing to continue this argument when he’s being so bull-headed, you hold your arms akimbo and glower back at him. For a good, long while, you’re locked in a deadly staring contest. Fire against ice. Iron will against stubborn pride. Then you advance towards him, relishing in the sudden flicker of wariness in his gaze when you push him onto the bed gently. As if he was expecting you to be rough.

“You’re not going to give in and neither will I. You know what that means?”

Vergil gulps. “What does it mean.”

You lift your chin and sit down next to him. “It means you don’t get to play tonight.”

Suddenly he surges to his feet. “What? But you said-”

Your hand on his collar stops him, guides him down so he’s bent over you until you can wind your fingers into his silky hair. “Naughty boys don’t get to play when they’re being bad, Vergil. But that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy myself.” Then you wrench him up gently by the hair. “Bend over my knee.”

His body resists you for a heartbeat, but after you tug and caress his face with your free hand, he obeys. Sliding over your lap and crossing his arms under his chin so he can still look at you out of the corner of his eye. He’s got one foot on the ground and the other on the bed though that doesn’t seem to bother you much, not when you position him so that his round, plump, bubble butt is on full display. 

Vergil is wide and tall enough that he’s pretty much spilling out of your lap no matter how you position him, but this is good enough for you to begin. “Stay there, Vergil, don’t move, okay?”

A grunt is all that replies you. 

It would sound dismissive but for his increased panting against your legs, the curling of his toes as you lean over his body so you can plant both palms on his perfect ass. To anyone else, Vergil looks like he’s bored, stock still in your lap and his cheek resting on his forearms. But to you, he’s relaxing, descending into subspace the more you rake your nails over his asscheeks, the back of his thighs, the inner thighs, the small of his back. As you squeeze and grope at his tush. 

“God I love your ass, baby,” you growl and slap one cheek. It’s not a hard slap, doesn’t even make him flinch, but you feel his thighs tighten. See the muscles of his back flex. “I love you so much but you really do piss me off sometimes.” Slap slap slap. Three slaps in quick succession cause his back to ripple again and Vergil lets out a shaky breath, his hips twitching back and forth. “But that’s okay, it gives me an excuse to beat your ass nice and bright and red.”

“As if you need a reason,” Vergil finally groans out, unfolding his arms so he can reach back to set one hand on your back. As though grounding himself. His hand is searing hot, so hot that you can feel it burning you through your clothes. “You just enjoy beating me, don’t you.”

“Oh, you got that right, baby,” you purr in return. Then you grab your paddle and alternate strikes with the leather and with your hand, finally making your beloved boy jump from the sudden intensity. “Your ass is perfect for spanking and paddling. God damn.”

Vergil is melting into your lap smack by smack, his hands curling into fists, one screwing up the sheets and the other scrunching up your clothes. He buries his head into the bed and lets out a breathy moan, his hips rolling, his cock brushing up against your thigh. He’s leaking precum and his balls are drawn up tight. He might not look like he’s enjoying it from an onlooker’s perspective, but he’s just about ready to explode. At least, only if you slap at his balls.

“Spread your legs and arch your butt up.” 

He obeys mindlessly, his ass up and spreading to reveal his pretty shaved balls, his slutty asshole. His breath quickens, his blood thunders in his veins, and his head flies up when your hand elects to spank his now revealed asshole. Now you can hear groans fall from his lips as you spank and spank and spank, until your hand smarts and his asshole is twitching hungrily, until his skin starts to glow a healthy pink.

Vergil is properly in subspace now, panting into the sheets and rutting his hips into your thigh. Digging his nails into your back and ass. “I thought…you were going to discipline me, ma’am.” His voice is scratchy, wrecked, but he manages to level his voice so that bratty, petulant quality comes to the fore. God, even when he’s being beat he manages to piss you off.

“Don’t make me gag you.”

“You might have to.” You’re starting to hate that insufferable smirk.

Sometimes Vergil really likes to goad you into doing things that you’re already intending to do. Ah well. You dangle the ring gag in front of him and ignore the triumphant smirk on his face, feeling it fade as his lips stretch over his teeth, as his teeth are trapped open by the metal and silicone ring of the gag. He wriggles his tongue at you when you lean over to check that the ring is situated just right, flutters his lashes when you tighten the strap. 

The next few hard slaps on his ass distract him from distracting you, and Vergil has to turn his face back onto the bed when you decide to rain blows down on his bared balls. With his mouth jammed wide open, he can’t stop the pathetic whines from escaping, the horny moans that betray how turned on he is by you spanking his ass. 

And spank his ass you do, picking out a studded paddle now. “Oh boy, you’re not going to be sitting tomorrow if I have anything to say about it.” 

If Vergil has anything to say about it, he’s not going to be sitting much either. He wonders how badly you can spank his ass before you call it quits.


	21. V - Face Sitting (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein V is happy to be your throne. Or more specifically, his face becomes your throne.

“Psst.”

V is startled out of his reading by your finger tapping at his shoulder. “Hm?”

“Lie down over here.” You’re tugging on his shoulder now, pulling him out of his favourite armchair onto the sofa. 

He follows you curiously, setting aside his book so he can lie down just like you wanted. Those dark eyes watch your fingers as they remove his clothes from the waist up, as they unbutton his pants and shuffle them down to his knees. He’s still curious, don’t get him wrong, but he’s getting hornier by the second. Anticipating some really fun sexytimes since you’re stripping him down. His cock bobs against his belly, filling with blood and becoming harder and harder with every beat of his heart.

Soon he’s distracted by your fingers combing his hair back from his face. He looks up with shuttered eyes, admiring how you look kneeling above him as you straddle his face, as you perch your butt on the sofa arm just behind his head. 

“Ready?” The lust in your voice can’t be missed.

“Yeah,” he rasps, hands coming up to cup the back of your thighs as though to encourage you. “Sit on my face, please~” He even throws in some lip licking, some lip biting, to entice you onto his perfect, pouty lips.

You grin and slide your hands on his jaw and his neck, supporting him and yourself as you shuffle forward and sit down gingerly. Revelling in the feeling of his breath feathering across your soaked pussy and ass, the feeling of his tongue slipping out to greet your throbbing clit. 

V moans the second your musk hits his tongue and clutches at your thighs, scrabbling and scratching at your skin until he finds your ass cheeks, where he digs his fingers in and goes to town on munching on your pussy. He moans softly and licks long, heady strokes along your pussy, sucks your clit into his mouth and suckles like he would at your nipple. Drinks your honeyed nectar straight from the source as you start trembling above him, one hand planted on his skinny chest while the other disappears. 

While V feasts on your pussy, above him you flick your phone on and start scrolling through your favourite site. Images of women sitting on their partner’s face, of them riding thick cocks until their man sobs in agony. Stories of men who weather multiple orgasms in quick succession simply because their mistress delights in their torment. Ah, yes, the very reason you decided to make good use of V’s mouth. That and you’re still reminded of how well he worshipped you last night with his lips and his tongue. 

Sounds of your chosen porno join the smacking and sucking sounds coming from under you. V, however, manages to distract you enough that while the video plays before your eyes, your attention is drawn to the way he’s suddenly sucking on the inside of your labia, nibbling it gently and swirling his tongue in and around you. Drooling and moaning like he’s never tasted anything better. His cock, too, starts to thicken enough that it stands erect off his belly, the veins oh so prominent and his foreskin pulled back just enough to tease you with his mouth-watering thickness. Precum beads at his slit, building and building until it’s heavy enough to dribble down the side of his shaft. 

It looks delicious. Salivating. Like it’s begging you to put your mouth on it. Oh, maybe that might be V under you.

“P-please touch me~” He mutters between sucks and licks, bucking his hips but obediently keeping his hands on your ass and your thighs. “I’m so hard~”

Your phone disappears between the couch cushions the moment he says that. Frees up your hands so you can slap one hand on his flat belly and the other around the base of his cock. V groans loudly at that simple touch, wriggling all around and bucking his hips, all the while never letting up on eating you out.

“If you can find my phone within thirty seconds, I’ll let you cum once.”

His hand disappears into the side of the couch, fishing and searching so frantically that it makes you giggle. Alas, he doesn’t find it and whines when you lift yourself off to signal his thirty seconds are up. “Oops, couldn’t find my phone, huh?”

“S-sorry,” he apologises breathlessly, his pretty face flushed and slick from your juices. 

Oh, poor baby. You bite your lip and smile, staying up on your knees to give him a breather that he doesn’t want. “Find my phone and I’ll get back on your face.”

V’s nodding quickly before you even finish your sentence, turning on his side so he can devote both hands to looking for your phone. The moment the device is brandished in front of your face victoriously, you plop back right down on his greedy face and wriggle your ass. “You’re such a good boy, V. Good boy.”

It’s muffled and barely audible from being smothered by your pussy, but you can tell from the movement of his lips. “Thank you, my love.”


	22. Dante - Face Fucking (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to test Dante's deepthroating skills.

The funniest thing about having Dante suck your strap is that you can’t just have him kneel down in front of you while you stand. Absurdly tall man versus your tiny self means that he has to bend over and strain his neck and back each time he wants to go down on you. Often you sit down at the head of the bed and let Dante push between your thighs and start kissing his favourite strap right from the bottom up.

Today, however, you decide to take a different route.

“On your back on the bed, baby.” You caress his hair and cup the back of his head, scratching the back of his neck in thanks for helping you into your harness. 

Dante takes a moment to smirk and kiss the inside of your wrist before he complies. But comply he does, squirming a little to feel the cool sheets on his bare skin before he lies flat, grinning up at your upside down figure. It’s endearing and seductive all at once, especially when you pull at his shoulders to get him to hang his head off the edge.

With both your hands resting on his wide shoulders, you amuse yourself by finding that your palms look tiny compared to his impressive width. Like a cat, you knead at his pecs, fondle his nipples, tease him until he raises his head to nudge at the dildo that spears into the air above his face. 

“Aw, don’t leave me hanging, boss,” he whines, reaching up towards you to cup your butt, to urge you closer. “Let ol’ Dante give you a little suck~” He puckers his lips up at you and smacks them comically, following it up with a show of how slick and talented his tongue is.

“Will you stop being greedy for just one second?” You shake your head with a smile, cupping his face and sliding your thumbs into his mouth to keep it open. “Good things come to those who wait, baby.” But you, too, have had enough of waiting.

With a tilt of your hips, you press the tip of the silicone cock to his lips, sliding it in slowly, carefully, watching him open his mouth to accept the thick cock inside. With your hands on his jaw you can feel his muscles working to reposition his tongue and teeth. Can feel him sucking on it and bobbing his head. Dante groans lowly in his throat and clutches you tighter, his fingers working to encourage you to move. To fuck his face just like you fuck his ass.

“Move.” Dante tries to talk but all that comes out is a gargled mess. Lucky for him, you get what he’s trying to say and you slide your hips back to give him some space to breathe.

“Take a breath, baby, you might have some trouble doing that in just a bit.”

Dante smirks widely and picks his feet up, setting them on the mattress as though in preparation for the force you’re going to use. “Aye aye, captain!”

And that’s the last thing you hear him say, because all that fills your ears for the next few minutes is his laboured breaths between thrusts, his gurgling as you slide in deep, so deep that you can see its passage through his neck. Each time you go hilt deep, his throat convulses around the thickness of your dildo, the obscene bulge of the cock visible under his skin. You’ve never thought his neck slim or delicate, but now it almost looks like his favourite cock stroker come to life. God, what you wouldn’t give to be able to feel sensation through your strap.

Glug-glug-glug-glug-glug.

That slick, juicy sound is addictive. Almost as addictive as feeling him struggle not to pull away from you when you sink in deep, feeling him clutch at your ass and dig his nails in, feeling his throat work and his hair brush against your thighs. 

What is merely three heartbeats feel like forever and he coughs and swallows thickly after you wrench yourself off. He growls and clears his throat, shaking his head as though shaking the haze from his eyes. “Tired already?” Oh, he sounds wrecked, his voice hoarse and scratchy from use, but he still remains so cocky that you grin.

“Not yet. Ready for more?”

Dante smirks, leans up, kisses your spit soaked strap. Parts his lips so he can take it into his mouth and uses his hands to push you in until he’s deepthroating the cock, his nose pressing into your covered pussy and his hair tickling your skin. 

You moan at the feeling, burying your hands into his hair. “God, you’re such a greedy boy,” you sigh and widen your stance so you can fuck him nice and hard. Just like you thought he would, he takes the face fucking impossibly well, moaning between thrusts and bucking his hips upwards to the rhythm of yours. “I fucking love it.”

Dante nods. Or at least tries to. It’s hard when you’re controlling his head with your hands in his long hair and distracting him with how well you’re fucking his mouth. One free hand departs from your ass and snakes down to his cock, jerking it desperately and quickly. Dirty and rough with no finesse. There’s no teasing here. Just a need to get to his end. 

While you don’t normally condone letting him cum, he’s sucking you so well that you don’t mind allowing him to stroke himself. He won’t cum without your permission anyway. Not if he knows what’s good for him. 

“Don’t cum, Dante. Don’t you dare cum.”

The desperation in his hips increases the moment you say that. As though the more you tell him not to cum, the more he wants to. Cheeky boy. Oh well, it’s not like you’ll be done with him even if he cums, anyway. In fact, it’ll be even more fun once he’s oversensitive.

So you watch with rapture as he devotes both hands to his cock now, squeezing and twisting and cupping his balls, hips bucking and thighs trembling the closer he edges to orgasm. “Goodness, you’re such a slut. Getting off on me fucking your face.”

Even though he’s still weathering your thrusts, he nods and nods. His pace on his cock quickens, roughens until his entire body is shaking with the force of his masturbation. And so with a wet choke on your strap, Dante cums and cums, his pearlescent seed streaking over his sweaty chest and abs until it puddles into the divots of his muscles.

You pull him off you the moment you see his cock twitch. You’re not about to let him choke, even if it won’t kill him. He sputters and coughs and clears his throat the best he can with drool soaking his face and his chin, more dripping onto the floor and your thigh when you push him upright. He works his jaw and touches the sore muscles, smearing his cum over his face.

“Oh, you look like a used toy, Dante,” you purr and caress his temples, waiting for him to compose himself through the coughing and clearing of his throat. Just because he has no gag reflex doesn’t mean his throat doesn’t feel all sorts of sore from taking something so big. 

He grins up at you, tilting his head back so he can look up at you from between your boobs. “Not done yet, are we?” His voice is truly wrecked now, hoarse and scratchy and guttural. Just the way you like it.

“Far from.” You slap at his shoulder to get him to turn over and face the other way. “Now that you’ve lubed up this cock, I’m guessing it’ll go in easy.”

Dante laughs and spreads his ass with one hand. “Only one way to find out.”


	23. Vergil - Mine (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil has a little known kink - breeding fantasy. You indulge him.

You thought you’ve seen Vergil at his most feral and mean before, but that was nothing compared to what you see now. Vergil looms over you, balanced on the balls of his feet with your knees pinned to your chest by his powerful hands. Hands that have left light bruises all over your body from how hard he has been gripping you. Signs that his immense control is fraying from how long and hard he has been fucking you for the better part of the day. 

He snarls and readjusts his grip on your knees, using his entire body weight to pound you so hard it actually hurts. The head of his cock bashes against your cervix, sparking incredible pain that’s dulled by sweet release as you cum around him for what feels like the nth time. By now your body is limp and twitching with constant aftershocks of endless orgasms, yet you grin dopily and claw at his forearms, the scratches beginning to bleed from how much you’ve raked your nails up and down his arms.

The slick, sick sound of your cum and his frothing up around his cock is music to your ears, joining his harsh breaths and throaty growls and your breathless moans. That froth seeps down your crack and spatters onto his thighs and yours from the speed and power of his fucking, joining the existing stains on the bed and the dried fluids on both your skin. It’s primal, it’s dirty, it’s filthy, but neither of you takes heed, for you both are too absorbed in the need to fuck and fuck hard.

“-not enough-need to-pump you full-” Vergil’s sentences are choppy, halted, cut off by his panting and his lustful babbling. He growls and shakes his head, his hair falling around his face. “Seed you. Breed you. Make you mine~” It speaks to how far gone he is that he doesn’t spout poetic nonsense. That he resorts to short, angry growls. 

You grin and throw your head back, latch onto his heavy duty collar that’s just soaked with sweat, and use it to anchor yourself so you don’t slide up the bed even more when he widens his stance and deepens his thrusts. God, fuck, he’s so far inside you that he could be in your throat and you’d be none the wiser. “You gonna breed me, baby? Make me swell up with your cum?” It takes everything in your oversensitive body to choke out the words in a semi-coherent manner. “Make me leak your cum for days?” You can barely get the words out, your brain is so far gone. 

“Yes.” Vergil’s voice sounds like he’s slipping into his Devil Trigger, it’s that deep and guttural. “Mine.” He wrenches his cum drenched cock out of you and flips you on your belly, blanketing himself over your back and rutting with his hips to slip his cock back inside you without use of his hands. Hands that yank your elbows out from under you so he can lace his fingers with yours, tangle the lead of his leash between your hands. Anchor himself with his teeth in your shoulder to resume his breakneck pace between your legs.

Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to indulge in his fantasy; you don’t think you’ll be able to walk for at least an entire day. Your legs are feeling like jelly already, and that’s not even mentioning how sore and full your pussy feels. Yet despite that soreness, you can still feel his cock flex inside you, can still feel him twitch and harden and thicken as he draws closer to his third orgasm of the night. How he can still be going is a mystery to you, but you’re not going to complain. 

Not when Vergil roars and scrabbles to untangle his fingers with yours, desperate to grip at your hips and thighs to pin you to him as his rhythm roughens, stuttering and becoming shallow as he cums and cums hard. More of his seed fills you yet again, joining the sticky liquid that has already filled you twice over. You can’t feel his cum spurting inside you, not through what’s already globbing out of your pussy, but what you can feel is his uncontrollable trembling as he finally goes limp against your back. 

The air feels thick with the cloying smell of cum and sweat, with heat from your overworked bodies and heaving pants. You should feel squashed under his considerable bulk, with his chest pinning you onto the bed, his face buried into the sheets beside your head, his legs tangled with yours, and his cock still balls deep inside your messy pussy.

“Am I too heavy?” Vergil’s words are slurred, his voice hoarse. 

Rather than speak, you shake your head and nuzzle into his cheek like a contented mate, licking at his salty skin with little flicks of your tongue. His collar jabs a little into your shoulder, but that’s easily ignored when he purrs in response and wriggles closer. His cock, still miraculously half hard, slips out of you just a little and you growl a little on reflex. “Get back inside me.”

A shiver ripples through Vergil at your feral demand and he complies with a nod and a rumble deep in his chest. It’s hard for him to get erect enough to push back inside you, the pain and rawness of his most delicate flesh making him shake with oversensitivity. But he obeys with gritted teeth, hardening just enough so he can slide back in you all the way with a dirty sucking sound. 

Vergil moans in tandem with you as your pussy flutters around him in reflex, but he doesn’t move. Can’t when his entire body aches with exhaustion. He presses his hips against you securely while he laces the fingers of one hand with yours, leaving the other to slide under your body so he can cup your belly lovingly. 

“Mine,” he purrs into your ear, nuzzles it. “Only mine.”


	24. Vergil - Breed Me (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Vergil is the one to be bred this time around. Mentions of fantasy Mpreg.

“You can close your eyes, dear Vergil,” you croon into his ear, hands slicking his sweat-drenched hair back from his face. “You’ve been such a good boy, you can rest.”

Vergil’s lashes flutter as he shuffles back onto his knees, the movement making him tug on his leash. “N-no, I can still…stay awake.” A pathetic mewl is ripped out of his throat when you rut into his ass, the sick squelch of synthetic cum filling his ears alongside the thunder of his pulse. “I can still take it.” And just like that he seems to rally and sinks his fingers into the already splintered wood of the headboard, his back arching and his thighs rippling as he fucks back on your strap.

Under your hand, you can feel his chest dragging in deep breaths and his muscles tense. “Mmm, that’s my broodmare. Ready to take another load, my love?”

Vergil trembles, his face turning so he can look at you out of the corner of his bleary eyes, and smirks. “Do it. Fill me.” 

You grin and press the plunger on the syringe to push more of the synthetic cum through. Vergil almost immediately squirms and stifles a moan in his arms, his hips stuttering and writhing, especially when you slip a hand under him to tug at his cum slick cock. “You gonna be my good broodmare, Vergil? God, I wish you could get round with child, grow my baby in your belly.” 

Fervent nods shake his body as much as your thrusts too, his balls pulling up tight against his body and his ass clenching tight around your strap. “Yes. Yes, take me-ah! Use me!” Though too proud to beg more, his body does all the talking for him. He flexes his ass, his impressive thigh muscles, and humps back on you like a master dancer, looking so perfect that you can’t help but anchor a hand in his hair, his leash dangling from your fingers.

“God yeah, I’m gonna fuck you so full of cum that you’ll be dripping for fucking days,” you growl, pulling back carefully and thrusting hard enough that you can hear his teeth clack once or twice. “Gonna have to plug you up so you don’t waste my cum.”

A guttural rumble vibrates through you, startling you for a moment before you realise it’s coming from Vergil. A Vergil who is gritting his teeth and hissing like a cat in heat, his shoulder bobbing with the rise and fall of his hand on his cock. “F-fill me.” He grunts when you bite down on the muscles of his back, when you yank so hard on his hair his back bows. “A-alpha~”

That one word decides it and you decide to ram into him so hard he swears he gets carpet burn from sliding along the sheets. He falls onto his front, trapping his hand under him as you rut into his ass hard enough for the clap of your flesh overpowers the volume of your panting and your moans. Vergil can’t move, can’t thrust back, forced to lie there, pinned and at the mercy of your pace. 

Ah, but you are a merciful alpha if you do say so yourself. This marvel of sex tech allows you to inflate a knot at the base with the press of a button. That, in combination with a sudden flooding of the rest of the cum in the syringe, triggers Vergil’s orgasm. An orgasm that’s prolonged by his hand jerking himself off feverishly, smearing his own cum all over the place to join the wet puddle and stains already turning cold on the sheets. 

When you finally slow down and slump over his back, panting in exhaustion, Vergil is still rocking his hips back on your cock. With the knot spreading his ass so sweetly, Vergil whimpers softly and reaches back to keep you close. “D-don’t go. Stay.”

You smile and kiss his sweat-soaked hairline, planting more bites down the line of his broad shoulder. “Your alpha’s not going anywhere, darling. Let me take a break and I can get back to breeding you.”

A tremble of his body and a little chuckle and Vergil is raising up on his elbows so he can turn back to kiss you gingerly. “You can rest, my love. I can do the work.”

You bite your lip at the thought. Vergil riding you, cum slipping out of his ass, his own seed dribbling down his cock. Ah, but you do want to keep that knot inside him for as long as possible. Perhaps it’s about time to see if Vergil can maneuver around it?

“You have a deal, baby.”


	25. V - A New Slave (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A consensual noncon fic of V being at the mercy of reader. Actually reads more dubcon but whatever.

“Wake up, little summoner~”

V groans as he stirs, hands raising to his head to rub at his head, to shield his eyes from the light he can feel around him. At least, he would have if his wrists weren’t tied down by his head. If he could only open his eyes. Wait-! “I-What is this darkness?!” His eyes are wide open, wider than they’ve ever been, yet there is only darkness greeting his sight. V swings his head around and he struggles so hard that he can feel leather and metal bite into the meat of his thighs, waist, chest, and biceps. Even his ankles and knees can’t move more than an inch in any direction. 

He’s good and pinned as he is, rendered almost immobile atop what feels like a gynaecologist’s chair. A cool breeze feathers across his exposed ass and makes him jump, makes him snarl into the air.

“Don’t touch me!” He can’t pinpoint your location.

“Why not?” Comes your amused voice. “I paid good money for you, pretty slave.” The words swirl around his head, comes from all directions, confuses him as to where you are. It sounds like you’re walking around him, circling him, and yet he can’t hear a single footstep. “Oh yes, you’ll make such an excellent addition to my collection.”

V freezes. Slave? Collection? Fuck. Fuck, he has to get out of here! His struggles start anew, using all the strength in his skinny body to try and get out of his restraints. Alas, they hold tight, abrade his tattooed skin until he can feel it turn raw under the leather restraints. He’ll bleed if he keeps this up, he knows it, but what’s a little blood if he can get free? If he can wriggle free.

“What do you want from me?” V’s lip trembles a little as he asks this. The tattoos on his body hum with energy but it stops there, preventing him from summoning Griffon, from summoning Shadow and getting himself out of this. Shit, power seals? He’s in real trouble.

“What I want from you?” Your voice draws closer and V tenses, the hair at the back of his neck raising. “What I want from you is very simple.” He jumps as you trail your fingers over his bare chest, circle around his perked nipple, pinch it and squeeze it until he grits his teeth to hold back the yelp that threatens to spill out. “I want your body, pretty slave. I’ll claim what’s mine.”

Before you even finish your sentence, V is shaking his head vehemently. Trying to arch and flinch away from you. Trying to avoid your touch. “I refuse!” He bares his teeth. “Do not touch me!”

You laugh and smooth both hands over his skinny chest, inching upwards until you have both hands around his neck. Around the collar already locked around his slender throat. “Mmm, I don’t think so.” Both hands squeeze lightly, fingers pressing on the sides of his throat rather than on his windpipe. Making him feel lightheaded rather than choke. His hands struggle and he throws his head this way and that, trying to dislodge your hands to no avail. But the longer he struggles, the faster he falls. “I’ll touch you wherever I want and you can’t stop me.”

When V’s struggles wither away to frantic panting, you take your hands away to his relief. But unfortunately for him, you return with something clinking in your hands.

“Stop! Don’t come closer,” V pants out, shaking his head weakly. “No-no don’t-” Your fingers jam into his mouth and forces it open enough for you to slip a metal bit between his teeth. Immediately, his tongue slips around it, tries to push it out of his mouth to no avail since you buckle it around his head so quickly. His teeth clink at the metal, drool starts to slip from his lips, and he shudders in humiliation when you coo at how pretty he looks.

“Mmm, perfect. I like your voice, slave, but I like it when they don’t scream for mercy at every turn,” you tut at him and pad around to fit your body between his spread legs. Pressing your clothed pelvis against his bare ass and balls. God, he’s so pretty. Worth every single dollar you paid to capture him. The tattoos are stark against his pale skin, wrapping down his body and down his legs, forming a happy trail towards his half hard cock lying against his hip. 

“I wonder what you’ll sound like when I take your ass for the first time?” You hum and stroke his cock in an exploratory manner, slipping and sliding your dry hands all over him until he softens his posture and starts to moan hesitantly. “Bet no one’s ever gone here before, huh?” With a couple of pumps of a bottle near you, you dole out dollops of lube into your hands, rub it around to warm it up so your fingers are absolutely dripping with it. Coated through and through so you can smear it all over the darker skin of his ass crack, his asshole, his perineum. 

“Not there! Please, not there!” V tries to cry out but it sounds more muffled and garbled than anything, the bit preventing him from speaking properly. “I beg you!”

Alas, you ignore him, choosing instead to grin and enjoy his increasingly panicked sounds as you press on the tight star of his asshole. “Good thing I had someone clean you out. This ass looks delicious.” Your free hand paws at his balls, slicks up his cock, dries off the excess lube on his inner thighs and ass until he looks like he’s been oiled up thoroughly. “Fuck, I can’t wait to break you in.”

B-break him in?!

You catch the alarmed look on his face and laugh, patting his ass patronisingly as you slowly slide one finger inside where no one has gone before. V’s cries are like music to your ears, the deep tones of his voice slipping into a higher octave when you pump that finger in and out, in and out until he’s coated with lube inside and out. Until he’s trembling and clenching around you with incredible heat as you twist your wrist and curl your finger towards you. Finding his prostate with little difficulty.

“Yes, slave, I’m going to break you in. Make you the biggest anal slut this side of the country,” you moan and slide another finger inside his resisting ass. Ignore his head as it shakes from side to side to focus on stretching his virgin ass open. “I hope you won’t disappoint me.” 

“S-stop, stop don’t-!”

But he can’t stop you from using both hands to open his ass. From slipping two fingers from each hand inside, to pull and make him gape just for your eyes. V trembles and whimpers pathetically, drool already soaking his face and the leather under him, his eyes wide open and unseeing under the blindfold. He can’t stop you, even with wriggling hips, from squirting lube right into his clenching ass, from sliding around the impossibly huge plug you’re pushing into him.

“It’s too big. Too big! Remove it! Remove it, please-I-!” V’s cries are cut off by the deep, guttural groan as the plug slides in all the way to its base, his ass swallowing it up and clenching tight around the invasive glass. “G-gggg-full-!”

With the glass deep inside him, he can feel every little vibration as you tap on the base, as you plug in something, as the wires sway. Though he’s floating in a sea of pain and pleasure, he’s still aware of you reaching over to flip a few switches. At least, he thought he was because he’s yelping at the top of his voice as something jolts in his ass. He contracts around it involuntarily, dancing on reflex as the electro butt plug flares to life.

While he’s jumping and moaning at the new sensation, you’re stripping your bottoms off and eagerly climbing atop his body. Now that his cock is nice and hard and leaking precum, you happily take his cock in hand and rub his head against your throbbing clit. You can feel him flex each time the plug forces him to contract, can feel him tremble when he feels you slide just his head into your pussy.

“D-don’t-please?” His pleas take on a softer tone, as though begging for you to continue rather than to stop. “Stop~”

You laugh derivatively and slowly slide down his impressively big cock. For a skinny man, he’s packing a decent schlong. One that’s veined, thick, curved just right, and long enough for him to fill you properly once you’ve slipped him in balls deep. “Oh, yes, your cock is perfect. Gonna make such good use of you, pretty slave.”

The constant shaking of his head slows down as you begin to ride him in earnest, pulling moan after moan out of his unwilling throat. Making him quake and shake when you pinch and tug at his perky nipples. As you kiss around his sodden mouth. “You’re going to be the prettiest slave, V. My little pet.” You slap your hands on his chest and use it to leverage yourself and slam down on him with deep, powerful strokes. “Gonna tie you to my bed and keep you naked, free for me to use any time I want.” His cock hits your gspot just right and you cry out, lifting one hand to use it to rub at your clit desperately. “Mmmfuck-I’ll break you and ruin you. And then I’ll put you back together as my perfect slave. Made just for me~!”

He already looks wrecked and ruined, his hips arching towards you rather than shying away, his hands curling into fists as he uses them to anchor himself so that he may thrust up into you. One battle won; you have forced his body to overcome his mind. 

“I own you, slave. You’re all mine. All mine.” As your orgasm creeps up on you, you raise the dial on his butt plug and let him buck and hump into you. Helping you along with his delicious sounds and flushed skin until you’re tensing around his thick cock, thighs clamping down around his hips and nails digging into his chest. Your finger is a blur on your clit, extending your orgasm until V whimpers pathetically, begging you to let him cum too.

“I’m-I’m so close!” He whines in a choked voice, his brain still stuck on how you’re milking his twitching, hungry cock inside you. Your orgasm seems to last forever, seems to drag him closer to the edge as well, until you finally gasp for breath, your trembling body stilling against him. “No please! Please, I was so close!” Oh so very close. The plug inside him is still buzzing against his prostate, still making him jump and jerk.

“God yeah, that was great,” you sigh and slowly raise yourself off his cum soaked cock. It falls with a slap on his belly and bounces straight back up, so erect that it can’t fall flat. “Mmm, you’re definitely worth hiring that hunter.”

V is still pleading muffled pleas for you to get back on him. To ride him until he, too, reaches his completion. What a stark difference from his snarling earlier. You grin and snort, kissing his cheek and getting off him to slide down to the floor. 

“You still have to run through a couple of tests before I can let you cum. If at all. We’ll see how well you perform.”

Tests? What tests-! V moans as the plug is removed efficiently, his ass clenching around nothing and missing the solid strength of the glass. Not that he has to contend with an empty ass for long, though, because you’re pressing in something a little softer than glass. Softer but longer.

You set up the fucking machine and attach some electro-stim pads onto his soaked cock, humming when he whimpers helplessly as both are turned on at the same time. “Don’t cum, V. Don’t cum. That’s saved for my pussy only.”

Speechless as he is by the cock spearing into his once virgin ass, V can only nod shakily.


	26. Nero - Bring it on (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it gets too much, Nero begs for mercy. He doesn't get what he thought he will.

It was a mistake challenging you. A mistake thinking that he could outlast your will. It might have been because one month of denial started to mess with his sanity and his better sense. It might have been the teasing, the endless show of you pleasuring yourself to orgasm each night while he salivates and bays for your body. Perhaps the way you make him clean off your toys with his mouth after you’ve cum all over them, soaked them in your juices, contributed to his madness.

When faced with another month of the same, of tasting your slick and feeling you use his mouth and hands to get off, Nero finally cracks. “Okay, okay! God, fuck, just let me cum, fucking shit!”

And that was where it all went downhill. For Nero, anyway. You? You’re having the time of your life.

Long after you’ve had your fill of his nice, thick cock, long after you’ve cum on it twice without any release on Nero’s part, your lover’s finally getting what he’s been begging for. Of course, several orgasms down the line, Nero’s regretting he ever asked for mercy. The pain of denial was easier to bear than the pain of overstimulation.

The first orgasm is the quickest and the easiest, coming within a couple of minutes once you start focusing on his cock for real. He grins as overwhelming pleasure wipes his brain and rages through his body. Stiffening his muscles and relaxing them at the same time so he’s limp and aching oh so sweetly. Thank yous fall from his lips like rain on a windowpane, soft and beautiful. He’s flushed and sweaty and panting, his limbs splayed out and his cock half-limp and dripping with cum against his thigh, just where you left it.

The second is harder to achieve, harder to administer, with his writhing body threatening to buck you off his thighs each time you drag your hand up to the head of his cock. His cute little moans turn into agonised groans, his handsome face screwed up in an expression of pain. Yet, when his orgasm hits him he arches his back and cries out like he’s been stabbed in the gut. His cum dribbles down his cock sadly instead of spurting all over the place like it did during his first cum. Still, it’s a decent amount. Enough that you can scoop it up with your hands and smear it all over his face.

Nero is so far gone that he just blinks blearily at you and sucks on your fingers mindlessly, either not noticing the bitter, salty taste of his own cum or not caring. His cries have quietened into laboured breaths and low whispers of your name and ‘please’ as you reach for his soft, now limp cock.

Enough. Enoughenoughenough. He can’t take anymore. He’s too sensitive. He’s soft he can’t get hard any longer.

Then he cracks his teary eyes open and sees your face. The expression of pride. The sound of your voice cooing praises to him. Telling him he’s been so good, taking two orgasms so well, telling him that he can just do one more, can’t he?

Nero whimpers sweetly and sucks on your fingers, wincing at the pain and fire growing from his rawed cock, but he nods tremulously. Releases your fingers and shoots you a shaky smirk. “That all you got?”

“That’s my good boy.”

The next thing Nero hears is screaming. Screaming and slick, filthy sounds as he somehow barrels towards his third orgasm of the night. And for a good, long while, that’s all he hears.


	27. V - Get To Work (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've had a horrid day and V offers to help you blow off some steam.

“Did it help?” V pants, squirming from the pain of his well-spanked ass abrading against the rug. “I suspect most of your, ah, frustrations have melted away.” He props himself up on his elbow, slicks his hair back, and bends his leg at the knee to spread his thighs. To show you how the ferocity of your spanking did nothing but turn him on.

“Mmm, I’d say so.” You get back onto your throne, rotating your wrists and fanning your sore palms. Then you cross your legs, lace your fingers under your chin, and watch V sinuously uncoil himself off the floor to slink towards you on all fours. “But I”m not completely relaxed just yet.”

“Then I should rectify that.” V bites his lip and dips into a playful bow once he reaches your feet, lowering his head so he can kiss your feet reverently. “After all, I hate to leave you dissatisfied. My sun. My moon,” he purrs with a smirk and a flush on his face. Soft, plump lips kiss their way up your calf, your knee, your thigh, then your inner thigh until he’s nuzzling against your panties, his raven hair feathering over your skin. “Let me satisfy you.” His hand leaves your leg and hands you a heart-shaped crop, your favourite for the marks it would leave behind.

“That’s my good boy,” you moan and slip your fingers into his hair, enjoying the shiver from your praise and the tug on his locks. “Now get to work.” You tap the crop against his cheek.

“Yes, my love.” V’s handsome face contorts into an expression of complete ecstasy when you grasp a healthy handful of his thick hair and press his nose to your clit. He bares his teeth and gently grasps the waistband of your panties, taking them off with just his mouth while his hands rub over your knees. Once he drops the cotton on the ground, he shakes his hair out of his face and tilts his chin up to lock gazes with you, his tongue sneaking out to wet his lips sensually. “Allow me to taste you, my love.” 

A grin stretches across your face and you swing your legs over his shoulders, pressing him closer with sharp smacks of the crop against his back. Pulling him in until his chin mashes against your throbbing clit. “Then taste me, V,” you purr, rutting your hips so his lips rub over your pussy. “Lick it.”

V obeys with a moan, keeping his eyes on you as he gives you a single long lick from ass to clit. A lick that turns into more when he closes his lips over your clit to suckle at it lovingly. Over and over and over, V licks and sucks and nibbles until you’re squeezing your thighs around his head. Until you’re groaning out his name and riding his mouth, the crop landing on his flanks and back like you’re urging him on. All the while his hands clamp on your butt to help you ride him more easily, to rub yourself all over his face while he moans and groans and slurps up your musky juices.

It is only when you start slapping at him with the crop with hurried smacks and tug at his hair painfully that he slow down and raise his head to gasp for air, his nose and mouth still so close that you can feel his hot breaths falling against your throbbing, spit-slick pussy lips. 

“Take a breath,” you sigh daintily. “Then we’ll continue.”

V glares up at you through his fringe and kisses your clit delicately. “You underestimate me, my love.” He flutters his lashes at you. “I don’t need a break.”

You laugh and drop the crop so you can gather his hair in both hands to keep it out of his face. “You don’t, but I do. Expose.”

Your lover groans in disappointment but he extricates himself from your legs, setting them down gently and scoots back just enough that you can see all of him. He sits on his knees, spreads his legs wide open, laces his hands behind his head and straightens his back, shows you his beautifully tattooed form and his twitching, aching cock. 

Groaning in pleasure, you pepper strikes with your crop all over his thighs and his chest, focusing on his sensitive nipples just to see him jump. “If you last until I’m ready without making a sound, I’ll give you a reward.”

Competitiveness fires up in his coal eyes and he arches his back, pushing his chest out at you.

“Good.” The crop lands on the tip of his cock with blinding swiftness.

V lets out a silent cry, his eyes squeezing shut and his thighs trembling, yet his cock only weeps more precum. 

“There we go. Let’s keep going.”


	28. V - Beg Me (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which V begs for your strap.

It’s been a while since V has been this worked up, this whiny.

“Take me,” he moans, reaching back for you and smushing his face into the sheets. “Please.” His other hand spreads his asscheek, grasps the curve of his buttock until his fingers dig into his softness. Until he exposes his pretty pink asshole to your hungry gaze.

You bite your lip, stroking your lubed up dildo at the sight. “Beg me, baby.”

Huffing and pouting, V debates whether to go all out or not. On one hand, he likes to make you punish him for being bratty; on the other, he really, really wants you to destroy his ass with your brand spanking new cock. In his rumination, he must have taken too long because you’re spanking him nice and hard until he yelps and bows into the slaps.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Please fuck me-!” His jaw drops open and he squeezes his eyes shut as he moans and groans and whines, squirming his beautifully formed, heart-shaped ass at you.

“Be. More. Specific!” Each word is punctuated with a hard slap that echoes in his ringing ears.

V’s head snaps up and he finally breaks, wailing, “Fuck my ass! Please, my love, take me, take my ass!” He chokes on a breath and uses both hands to spread his willing, over-lubed asshole to you. Using his muscles, he makes his greedy little hole wink at you, whining under his breath that he wants to feel stretched. That he wants to be gaped and open for your pleasure. “Please?”

“Again,” you command, shuffling close enough so you can rub the head of your dildo against his ass, making him gasp at the stretch of his ass straining to accommodate the huge head. But that’s as far as you go, retreating and dodging him as he backs up so he can force your dildo into him.

“Nnngghhh, oh you are a cruel mistress,” V moans despondently. He wiggles his ass, readjusting his grip and spreading his legs. “Impale me upon your cock, my love, please?” More pouting groans escape him while he has the luxury of burying his face into the sheets, while he can avoid looking you in the eye as he’s making such slutty, pathetic noises. “I want your cock, my love, I want your cock inside me, please~”

“Mmm,” you purr and caress his back, the dimples of his lower back, and angle your dildo into his ass with your free hand. “Good boy~” He relaxes at your crooned praise, allowing you to slip into him with relative ease, though he winces and shakes as the sheer girth of this alien cock starts to make him nervous. “The harder you beg, the further it goes in.”

Clearly this dildo, this fat, monster cock is scrambling his brains because all V can mutter is, “Fuckmefuckmefuckme nnnnnggghhhh~” 

Ah, music to your ears. That and the strangled wheeze as the ridges and bumps of your cock ripples past his hole, that tight ring of muscles, and sinks so deep inside him that he goes absolutely silent, his entire body trembling and shaking and his knees sliding down the bed.

“Get back up, you’re only halfway through.” You giggle and slap his ass, helping him reposition his hands so he’s nice and open, his knees back up under him and propping his round ass up in the perfect fucking position.

V cracks and eye open and stares balefully at you through his fringe over his shoulder. “Ah, o-only halfway?” God, he feels like you’re about to split him open.

“Yep, only halfway~” you grin and sing, grasping his hips in both hands. “Take a deep breath, baby.”

“Why-”

“Here we go!”

V breaks his position and scrambles to his hands, eyes wide and unseeing and his mouth gaping open as you press the rest of your monster dildo inside him. “Too-too big! Too big! Sto-stop-!”

You moan as you rest hilt deep inside him, clamping onto his hips and thigh to keep his ass anchored to your pelvis. “Oh no, you begged for this. Stay down.” Your hand ventures over to his half-hard cock, the painful pleasure of your cock splitting his ass open making him limp. 

“No! Nononono please it’s too big I’m too full I-!”

“Beg, baby! Beg!”

And beg he does. Until he’s hoarse and full of tears and cock and in a puddle of goo and cum under you.


	29. Vergil - His Neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil hates it when anyone touches his neck. This is him trying his best to open himself to you, to make himself vulnerable.

I absolutely love that thought! That’s definitely entirely possible; Vergil doesn’t like being vulnerable, doesn’t like letting anyone into his bubble, and his throat would be the one thing he protects with his life.

You know Vergil absolutely hates it when you compare him to a feline. Or rather that you tend to associate most of his behaviour with that of a cat’s. The way he prefers to sit in the same room as you but apart from you, giving you your space while enjoying your presence. The way he sometimes begrudgingly accepts your fingers threading through his hair, the way he sometimes comes and presses up behind you and refuses to look you in the eye while he begs for affection. Absolutely cat-like. But the most feline behaviour of his is the way he fiercely guards his neck against friend and foe alike.

After the first time he flinches when your hand lands a little too close to his neck, you learn your lesson. Well, that’s when it really sinks in, anyway, because it’s easy to explain away his explosive reactions to anyone else who even goes near his throat. Heck, for the longest time, you’ve put off giving him a collar or even introducing him to one because you weren’t sure how he’d take it. It took Vergil rooting through your closet and fishing out your most elegant collar and putting it on himself to make you realise he’s okay with collars. Well, mostly okay at this point, anyway.

Ah, but the day that he brings your hand to his neck, your palm to his bobbing Adam’s apple with a face full of determination, that is the day you receive the greatest gift he could ever give you.

Vergil hides his nervousness well, but with his pulse thundering under your fingers he can’t disguise his tension. He’s got both hands on your forearm, like bands of steel circling your arm, as though ready to wrench you off at a moment’s notice. Good boy that he is, though, he doesn’t. Rather, he trembles as he feels your thumb caress his neck gently, gulping and anticipating pressure that you never apply. And when you pull your hand away, he lets you go with what you would think would be a crestfallen expression on anyone else. It’s subtle, the slightest downturn of his eyes, his lips, the barest tremble in his jaw.

“Ah,” he murmurs, leaning back and looking to get up, to escape. It’s a sad sort of ‘ah’, sad and lonely and assuming shit as always.

“Sit back down.” Your voice comes like a distant crack of thunder, jolting him and making him sit back down immediately.

He takes a deep breath, stiffening his posture. As though sitting before a judge. 

It frustrates you that he’s still so closed off, so unwilling to let you close, but you have to take it slowly. One day at a time. One step at a time. “Let’s try that again. Nice and slow, alright?” You take a seat in his lap slowly and enjoy the feel of his strong arms coming up to wind around your waist and rest on your ass out of reflex. With your hands on his chest, you undo the buttons of his shirt, expose his lightly scarred, alabaster skin. Knead his meaty pecs until you can feel him relax around you. Under you. “Relax, baby. That’s it. It’s just me.”

From where his lids have drifted shut, Vergil hums and sighs, cracking one ice blue eye to glare at you balefully. “I know. I am.”

Back into familiar territory, you roll your eyes and put a palm to his face and push him back until you feel him chuckle. When you pull your hand away with the help of his gentle grip on your elbow, Vergil looks a lot softer. That little laugh must have helped him settle down. He flashes a tiny little smile at you, more a quirk of the lips than anything, and tickles your inner arm in a subtle caress before he returns to clasp his wrist behind your back. 

Electing not to coo more at him lest he turns bratty again, you go back to massaging his chest and collarbones, tracing over every dip and hill until he takes a deep breath and deflates into the armchair, his head lilting to the side ever so slightly. Looking for all the world like a satisfied, contented cat. You wager that if Vergil could purr, he would. 

Your palms rub his flesh in wide circles, sometimes scraping over his sensitive nipples but otherwise staying clear of them. You want to relax him, not rile him up. Soon enough his shoulders have gone slack and his jaw relaxes, his lips parting to allow breaths to puff through. His eyes flutter open when you call his name softly, a little ‘mmmmrp’ bubbling in his throat just like a cat.

You calling his name isn’t just to indulge yourself in seeing his reaction. No, it’s your warning to him, to let him know you’re about to venture where no one else has been welcomed before. 

Like the wings of a little butterfly, you trail your fingertips over the hollow of his throat. Tracing figure eights and letting your nails scrape gently. Vergil shudders and his lashes flutter, but beyond his Adam’s apple bobbing, he does nothing. Thus encouraged, you drag the pads of your fingers up and down the sides of his throat, infinitely gentle and feeling, to him, more like the whisper of silk than anything he’s had close to his neck before. 

Vergil tightens his grip on his wrists behind you, his legs shifting, his hips squirming. It feels good. So, so good. There’s still that trickle of unease in him that expects fire and pressure on his throat. Still a faint sense of apprehension. But it soon melts away when you kiss the underside of his chin delicately, your lips pecking his skin so sweetly that it takes his breath away. It melts the last of his inner struggle and Vergil finally sighs and tips his chin upwards, exposing the rest of his throat for your exploration.

You cherish his show of vulnerability, of trust, and tell him so with your lips to his thundering pulse. Little by little, your fingers creep across his long, elegant neck, swirling and caressing and rubbing until Vergil doesn’t even realise that you’ve closed both hands around his thick throat. Of course, you couldn’t strangle him, not even using all of your strength, but you refrain from putting weight on his delicate flesh nonetheless. It’s a heady sort of power to feel him breathing, to feel his heart beating, under your touch. 

Vergil moans lowly in his throat and finally stirs to look up at you, his normally sharp blue eyes glazed over. “This…isn’t as bad as I had feared.” A deep breath in, long breath out. “It feels…good.”

Your thumb slips across his jaw, hands coming up to cup his jaw and head instead. No matter how good he says it feels, you don’t want to outstay your welcome around his vulnerable throat. “Yeah?”

Devoid of words, Vergil nods and takes one hand away from your back to nudge your palm back on his neck. He licks his lips, works the words in his mind before he speaks lowly, hoarsely, “Your hands are warm.”

A smile spreads across your lips. “Is your neck cold, darling?” You position your palm right over his pulse, your fingertips tickling the back of his neck and brushing against his hairline. “There we go.”

Another deep breath makes his muscled chest rise and fall against yours, the tension bleeding out of him until he leans into your touch, somehow contorting his head so he can press both against the palm on his jaw and his neck. “Mmm,” he purrs, closing his eyes. 

“There we go.”


	30. Dante - Maid Trouble (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante dons a maid outfit and tantalises you by cleaning his filthy office. The results are different than what he had imagined.

What started as a bit of flirting by your favourite Legendary Demon Hunter turns out to be an exercise in patience. On his end, anyway. With his perfectly muscled bubble butt peeking out from under the frilly black and white skirt, his thick, shapely legs bulging as he squats and gets up, squats and gets up to shift from location to location, he looks quite the sight. His tits, I mean pecs, are just about spilling out of the low neckline when he bends over and mops under his desk, his handsome face contorted into a snarl as he tries to get at a particularly grimy corner.

“You know, I pictured this afternoon going a lot more different than it did,” he grumbles as he flips his hair back, mop in hand and his other fist on his hip. “I put on this outfit for a reason and it definitely wasn’t to clean for real.”

You raise a brow and peek under the desk, tutting when you notice a huge dust bunny still lingering in a corner. “I’m sure you did. But you know I hate it when you leave a job half-done.”

“Boss,” he whines.

Rolling your eyes, you stroll around the office and note that he’s cleaned most of it to your satisfaction, leaving only the area around his desk and the kitchen left to clean. With that in mind, you spin around and rake your gaze over his pouting form, from his handsome face and gleaming silver hair to his cute yet huge feet that are mysteriously wearing his normal boots. You do take a moment to linger around the puffy skirt, that the very front of it twitches suspiciously when you burn a stare into it. “Mmm, finish the desk and I’ll let you fuck me on it. Chop chop, slave.”

“Now that’s what I was thinking,” Dante smirks and gets back to work, this time getting on his hands and knees to work at that grease pool. As he scrubs and mops and wipes, his skirt rides up and exposes his bare ass to your gaze as you walk around behind him. It waves and sways and bobs, his balls hanging just below it, but your eyes are on the globes of his ass cheek.

“Oi!”

His yelp makes you giggle and you rub your sore palm, stinging from the force of your spank on one pale asscheek. “Oh, sorry, did that startle you?”

He tries to turn around under the table but hits the top, then the drawer, and then he stops and huffs. “God fuck-!”

You bite your lip and take a seat on his chair, propping your feet up on his back. “Pay attention to what you’re doing, slave.” Another hard spank to his other cheek gets a softer, but no less indignant, yelp. “Don’t want to get a punishment, now do you?”

In true Dante fashion, you can just imagine him smirking as he wiggles his hips back at you, spreading his knees so you can spot his huge balls twitching between his legs. “Mmm, mistress, I’ve missed a lot of spots, haven’t I?” The lack of swaying in his body indicates he’s stopped cleaning. “I’ve been a bad maid, boss, maybe you should spank me to teach me a lesson.”

Purring, you knead at his now bright pink ass with the heel of your shoe, spanking the other cheek with your hand hard and fast until he’s moaning more than yelping, a clear droplet of precum dripping to the floor. “And have you make more of a mess? I don’t think so. Clean that spot and you’ll get a reward, Dante. Nothing more, nothing less.”

He pouts and contorts his hugely muscled body enough so he can peek at you from under the heavy desk. “Killjoy.”

The smart slap to his exposed balls sets him in his place though, and Dante quickly returns to his scrubbing and mopping before you take another shot at his precious balls. “Stop giving me lip and start working, boy.”

“Yes, boss.”


	31. V - Fill Me Up (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it's V's turn to do some breeding. Breeding fantasy only!

V’s hair swings over your face and tickles your cheeks as he thrusts hard between your legs, your ankles up over his shoulders, his elbows planted by your shoulders. His voice has long gone hoarse, his arms trembling, and his cute tears drop down on your cheeks. “Ah! Ah! Ah! Mer-mercy please, mistress, I-I can’t hold it back any longer!”

By ‘it’, he means his potentially soul-shattering orgasm. You’ve been making him hold it back while you’ve cum around his cock several times, soaking his thighs and his balls and making a squelching sound each time he sinks balls deep inside you. You grin tiredly and unlatch your claws from his back, electing to slick his hair back from his face and hold him by that cute little ponytail instead. “Mmm, you wanna cum inside me, baby? Fill me all up?”

“I do! I do, yes, please, yes-ah!” His teeth grind audibly as his voice goes guttural, like rock grinding against rock, punctuated by loud slapping as he picks up his pace and his force, ramming his thick cock so deep inside you that you yelp and clamp your thighs closed uncontrollably, tightening your pussy around him until he stutters. “I’m going to-going-to-cuuuUUMM!” 

“Yes! Yesyesyes put your seed inside me, V. Cum for me, cum for me right now!” You snarl in his face, rutting your hips and enjoying the broken scream that escapes him when he cums on command.

V shakes like a leaf, his hips doing aborted thrusts as he settles deep inside you, his cock spurting and painting your insides white with seed. Impossibly, he cums and cums and cums, his orgasm neverending and his balls pumping out seed for what seems like forever. If he wasn’t collapsed on top of you, you could imagine a little bulge from how much he’s pumped into you, a cute little cum bulge just for you.

With his face planted into your shoulder, his shallow breaths fanning across your heated skin, and his still hard cock buried deep inside you, you purr and adjust so you have your legs wrapped securely around his waist and your arms around his neck. Keeping him close. Keeping him balls deep. “Mmm, that’s my good boy. Such a good boy, V, you filled me up real good, baby. Maybe even put a teeny tiny little baby inside me.”

V stirs long enough to blush and nudge your cheek, licking you gently and purring in his chest as much as a man can. “Allow me a moment of reprieve, my love. I can go again. As many times as you wish.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, V.” A dangerous smile crosses your lips and you wriggle against him, humping his cock until he joins your rhythm sluggishly. Even though he whimpers in oversensitivity, his cock throbs and hardens back to life, squelching and slipping in the cum he’s already pumped into you. “I might take you up on it.”

He flutters his lashes and bites his lip so hard he actually bleeds. “I-I am your slave. Slave to your will, my love. Whatever you desire, I will give you.” Then he winces as you spread your thighs and hook your knees over your elbows, pinning them to your chest. The move makes it easier for him to pound you deeply, to reach the very depths of you, and he quivers as he rises back into place, his hair falling over one shoulder as he tucks his knees under you to raise your hips. “Even if it pains me.”

Despite his words, he regains his strength impressively quickly, putting his hands on your breasts and squeezing them just the way you love, his palms rubbing over your nipples sweetly, and uses them as a brace to pound you as hard as he can manage. To his surprise, he barrels quickly towards his second orgasm once you cum around his cock again with the help of one of his hands, his thumb slipping over your combined juices and seed to hurtle you over the edge.

“So fucking poetic-!” You cut yourself off as you cum, your body going stiff all over and you shake like you’ve been tasered, your pussy milking his cock so well that he yelps and begs for permission. Begs like he’s never begged before. Begs until his voice is ringing in your ears as you come back down to earth. “Cum for me. You’re fucking breeding me again, baby, fuck you’re so perfect!”

Once again, V cums with his head thrown back and his hips ramming into you so hard you slide up into the headboard. The dull pain doesn’t register in your head, nor does the sound register in his. The only thought racing through his mind is that he must cum deep inside you. So deep that it’ll never slip out. And he accomplishes this. Somewhat, at least, because when he falls back onto his ass he inadvertently slips out of you.

Luckily for him, he spurted his seed so deep inside you that you’ll need to push in order to get any of it to seep out beyond what’s already drying around your pussy. Nevertheless, you refuse to feel empty after he’s filled you so well. “Come back here, V.”

It takes him a moment but he hears your command, turning onto all fours to crawl back up you. He jerks when you take his softening cock and cries out when you stuff it back inside you. “N-I’m sen-sensitive, please,” he whimpers tearfully.

In a show of mercy, you tangle your legs with his and pull his head down to your breast when you let him finally nap, his eyes fluttering shut as he dozes off to the feel of you running your hands through his still soft hair. On your end, you decide to get a little shuteye too. There’s enough time for breeding round 2 when you wake up.


	32. Vergil - Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short bit on aftercare for Vergil and you.

The cloying heat and humidity of the bathroom fill Vergil’s lungs to capacity, mixing in his nostrils along with the delicate scent of your favourite shampoo, with the more subdued fragrance of his body wash. It’s heady. It’s relaxing. It’s just what he needs after a long round of what you call ‘playing’. 

The stripes up and down his back tingle deliciously as he wipes his towel over them, his cock less so when fire races up his nerves at the barest touch. It dangles limply and sways as he moves, the shock of cold air in your bedroom making it shrink even more. It’s a welcome sensation on his heated skin though, chilling his face and his body until he moans with relief, now rubbing the towel through his damp hair. 

Silver strands fall limply around his handsome face as he does so, looking so charming and disarmingly young that you’re distracted from your scrolling up on the bed. Already, clad in your favourite pajamas and huddled under the freshly changed sheets, you smile at the way he ignores you while he dries his hair with your hair dryer. With the rest of his gorgeous body bare as the day he was born, you’re able to admire the entirety of him. The livid marks you left behind with tooth, nail, flogger, whip, and palm. That tight ass that flexes and relaxes as he shifts his weight mindlessly. The way his back ripples with tightly controlled power as he fans the hot air over his silver locks expertly. 

Have you met a more attractive yet infuriating man? 

Vergil must have felt your stare searing through his back, for he turns around and slicks back his now dried hair with a raised brow. “Enjoying the view?”

You set aside your phone and cross your arms with a big smile. “I am. But I’ll enjoy it more when you’re in bed with me. Come cuddle, my love.”

My love. While it’s also his favourite pet name for you, hearing the same directed at him makes his heart skip a beat, his stomach to roil with something not unlike deep affection. With only a slight blush on his face, Vergil drapes his damp towel over the rack and crawls into bed with you, planting his face right on your bra-less, sleeping shirt-covered tits with a content sigh.

On reflex, his beefy arms wrap around your waist and he lets you cuddle him close, lets you pet his freshly blown hair and coo praises at him. It’s your favourite way of aftercare, and while he’ll never admit it, it’s his too. He’s had his time to himself, now it’s time for him to look after you. Just as you did for him not an hour earlier. 

So Vergil rolls onto his back and drags you on top of his wide chest, feeling more than hearing your enthused squeal as you wriggle and undulate against him as you try to find the most comfortable position to lie in. It takes a while, and he does quite enjoy it, but when you finally find a nice angle where you can prop your chin up on your folded arms so you can stare into his eyes, so he can stare into yours, he smiles.

“Comfortable?”

“Very.”


	33. Vergil - Confessions of Fantasies (Mild NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil confesses he has a breeding kink.

At first, Vergil isn’t sure when he confides in you that he has a secret fantasy to see you grow with child. It’s not a practical fantasy, nor is it one that he has any intention of making into reality, but he can’t help the way he shudders with unrestrained lust when you tell him to cum deep inside you. 

“Breeding fantasy, you say?” You have that look in your eyes that Vergil has come to associate with a long night ahead. A very long and pleasurable night for both of you.

“Yes.” He struggles not to dip his head. “I understand if it’s too-”

A sudden force on his chest makes him startle and grip onto your shoulders as you barrel him back onto the bed, sitting on his hips as you dig your nails into his chest. “Which part do you like - the part where you cum in me so many times I get a cute little bulge from your seed, or where there’s a chance that you’ll knock me up with your spawn?”

It should be crass. It should be uncouth. Yet Vergil can only blush and fight the erection threatening to jab you in the pussy. “T-the former.”

You lick your lips and bite them with a smirk, growling and shoving him back onto the bed. “Looks like we’re on the same page, darling.” Then you’re clawing at his belt and his trousers, ripping them off as you go until he actually hears a tear in his underwear. “Now get these clothes off. I’m going to ride you till my back and legs feel like they’re about to give in, then you’re gonna fuck me doggy style until I’m completely full of your cum.”

Your words spur him on and Vergil is not only helping you strip himself, he’s also tearing off your clothes with much more efficiency than you did his, several rips and cracks of broken seams filling the air as you both tear off the others clothes ferally. Like that one confession charged the room with primal energy, one that spurs you to mount him and fuck him until you have to sit on his cock to keep all of his precious seed inside you.

In fact, your bra is still hanging off your arms when you take his rock hard cock and slide it inside you, ramming yourself onto him until he’s balls deep, bouncing and smacking your hips until he howls.


End file.
